Secrets, Secrets, Secrets
by G3NET1XZ
Summary: Kyousuke and Kirino's relationships are becoming dangerously close. With Kyousuke having a secret that could change his life. Can he keep up with his work, while worrying about their danger close relationship? P.S. R&R plz
1. Better not tell them MY secret

A/N: This my second story so plz review I'm still in High school so go easy or hard it does not matter at all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides my words, and story. Characters, and title belongs to My little sister can't be this cute. Avex owns the song W. JYJ belongs to well JYJ.**

Better not tell them "MY" secret….

It's been 4 months since I found out Kirino's hobby, although I do not feel uncomfortable with it…. Well besides the fact that the brother fucks his sister…. That is just wrong man…. Not only did I find out Dad, and Ayase found out as well. Luckily I tricked them to think it was all my stuff, and man I took like shots to the head.

"Oi baka Kyousuke!" yelled a girl who Kyousuke probably hated the most, heck there's nobody else Kyousuke can hate more then her.

"Yeah what do you want?" Kyousuke asked, "I'm busy right now".

"I-I just wanted to know if your done with the game I gave you 2 days ago" Kirino said holding her fingers up.

"No not yet I'm busy with some work, and by the way you have3 fingers up genius" Kyousuke said with a "no duh" expression on his face.

She didn't say anything, she was starting to turn red, I do not know if she's mad, or embarrassed. Although Kyousuke was pretty sure she's mad.

"Are you ok? Your turning beat red… Do you have a fever or something?" as Kyousuke was saying that, he placed his forehead on her head. Then suddenly she shot back a little slower then Kyousuke expected, with her face turning even redder.

"W-w-what do you think your doing BAKA!"

"I think I'm checking for a fever incase you had one, but I already see you are infected with "YOU MAD BRO?" syndrome"

With out saying anything Kirino just stomped off.

"_Huh she's acting really weird. Oh well I pretty sure it has nothing to do with m.." _ Kyousuke was suddenly jumped on by Kirino while in thought.

"What the hell?" Kyousuke exclaimed, "What the hell do you think you- MMMppfff"

"Shut up and listen your going with me to my schools dance…. Ok? If you reject it I'm going to tell everyone that you play eroge during midnight"

"Wait what? That's totally untrue! Ok one; you make me play your games. Two why me? I'm pretty sure other guys asked you to go to the dance as well" Kyousuke said with a fairly nervous expression on his face.

"They did but I didn't want to go with any of them… Just come with me! Also, try to dress up better, do something about your hair too! By the way why did you dye it blonde? Also, the dance is 4 days from now! Any ways just make sure to come!" Kirino said in sudden mood swings leaving Kyousuke dumbfounded.

"_What the fuck just happened? Did… Did I get trolled or something? But still why me? The infamous baka Kyousuke…"_ Kyousuke was in deep, deep thought until he remembered something terribly important. He is in a secret Net boy-band group named JYJ.

"_Crap… I have recordings for the next week… Oh shit what should I do…?" _ Kyousuke was constantly scratching his head, think what he should do. Kyousuke knew that he can't show up when he is in boy-band form.

**The Next day…**

Kyousuke was heading out to one of his band-mates houses.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

"Hmmm? Oh hey Kyou wassup?"

"Hey Junsu do you think we can record our songs a little earlier?" Kyousuke asked.

"What why? We can't YooChun is coming back 3 days from now then leaving the next day" Junsu said in concern.

"Oh right I forgot…. Aggghhh damn it!" Kyousuke said scratching his head again.

"What happened?"

"My little sister is forcing me to go to her school dance with her…"

"What? Your little sister? Is she on drugs?" Junsu asked with a jokingly face.

"No! Although I wish she was… What should I do? The dance and the recording is on the same day!" Kyousuke said in complete panic.

"I guess we have to record… at your sisters dance… we can do that unless… you didn't tell them did you?"

"No of course not! Why would I tell them? I would have to put more weight on my shoulders"

"Well we have to think of something… Hmmmm… oh I got something"

Kyousuke had a worried look seeing his friend having a big smirk on his face.

**The day of the dance….**

"Kyousuke! Hurry up we are going to be late!" Kirino said with a impatient tone, plus an awkwardly happy face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Kyousuke said in disgust, _"Oh man I hope his plane works…"_

As Kyousuke and Kirino were walking down the street, Kirino suddenly asked a question that completely shocked him.

"Ne, Kyousuke…."

"What is it now? Something wrong with the way I look?"

"No… If I said that "I rejected those guys because I only wanted to go with you"… What would you say?" Kirino said looking up to him with curious and sad eyes.

"Well I guess I'll be happy, seeing that you chose me, your baka aniki over guys who were probably better off then me" Kyousuke said completely calm, "But overall I'm pretty happy" Having a smile on his face.

"R-really?" Kirino said with a happy tone, "Well you should be honored… Now hurry up" Kirino said back to the tsundere tone.

"Ah, were finally here! Oh wow this is great! Look drinks, food, great music… Oh and Kyousuke you better do something good when you go on stage" Kirino said running off to her friends.

"Oh ok, WAIT WHAT? Oh Shit… well I guess its good that Junsu and YooChun are coming" Kyousuke said with relief. He looked at the banner… "Bring a special boy on stage and let him show your love to you!" _"Oh shit"_ Kyousuke thought to himself.

"Hey psst… Kyousuke, over here!"

"Junsu! Oh man good timing I'm about to go on stage… you got everything?"

"Yeah don't worry, we have about…. 20 minutes to get ready, so come on" Junsu said waving his hand in a direction.

20 minutes later…

"Ok everyone now its time for Kirino's boy!" the MC announced, "Hmmm… is he not here?"

"_Agghhh that baka aniki of mine I told him when to go on! Where is h..?" _Kirino was cut off when the stage turned dark.

"What the? Whats going on?" all the students asked, "Is this part of the show?"

In midst while everyone was confused 3 boys came on stage with the middle one with blond hair wearing a mask, wearing a shirt that says Hero. To everyone's surprises especially Kirino they started to sing.

*W-JYJ* (I do not own this song Avex does) I do not own JYJ, more like I support them (and yes they are a real group)

.com/watch?v=Lcv5lT8sGgo

Everybody was astounded and clapping like crazy. As we stepped off the stage Kyousuke noticed Kirino was running towards back stage. Kyousuke was hoping that nothing bad will happen.

"Aniki?" Kirino asked with a curious expression and tone.

"What? I'm not your brother I am Jaejoo- Whoa!" Kyousuke was cut off when Kirino, suddenly hugged him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kyousuke retorted, while seeing Kirino's cute little smile.

"I know it's you aniki the way you talked to me made it obvious… But…" Kirino sounded like she was going to cry, and she did after saying this one sentence which made me happy, and shockingly surprised.

"Aniki Thank you! Daisuke!" she yelled while hugging me.

Next chapter: Secret revealed Ayase's true feelings?


	2. Secret Revealed Ayase's true feelings?

A/N: Ok so my 1st chapters had bad or terrible grammar, but hey learn from mistakes right? So I'm hoping that you guy's can help me… plus improve my grade maybe too( I'm not saying its bad though ok?).

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here besides my words, and story. Characters, and title belongs to My little sister can't be this cute. **

Secret Revealed. Ayase's true feelings?

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Yawn* "Is it morning already?" Kyousuke looked as his alarm clock and it says _8:00A.M._ "Oh shit!" Kyousuke suddenly runs out his room, going to the washroom at lightning speed and heads out the door.

"_Crap!__Crap!__Crap!__Crap!__" _Kyousuke was sprinting down the street hoping to get on school on time, not noticing Kirino on the way.

Kirino was surprised. Not because he was late for school, more like she never knew her brother could run that fast.

Kyousuke barely passes the gate to his school, and runs towards his first class, thinking that he made it on time…

"Yes! Did I make it?"

"Not quite… Mr. Kousaka… your 30 seconds late!" Kazekawa sensei, Kyousuke's substitute teacher…

Kazekawa sensei used to be in the Japanese/ American military, and was known to be the toughest teacher in Kyousuke's school.

"Hah…. I… hate… him….." Kyousuke was breathless after school, since Kazekawa sensei made him run 30 laps for being 30 seconds late.

Kyousuke made it back to his house, while entering he saw another pair of shoes that were similar to Kirino's. He knew this is a 50-50 chance that it could be… her… He didn't dare to say "I'm back home", he doesn't want to have an ending like the last episode of School Days his friend showed him.

"_Kyousuke__quietly__go__up__stairs__… __think__like__Naru-__no__… __think__like__Kakashi__…__yes__almost__there,__almost,__almo__—"_ He suddenly bashed right into Ayase, thinking _"__Oh__shit..__"_

Kyousuke had a completely terrified look on his face, thinking Ayase's might stab him, but instead Ayase blushes and runs away.

Kyousuke was staring into space, surprised that he is still alive and there were no insults. He quickly went into Kirino's room. Kyousuke saw Kirino slowly turning her head towards him. Kirino had a suspiciously odd face, and at that point Kyousuke knew something bad had happened.

"What happened now?"

Kirino was silent for a few seconds, and murmured something very quietly, and Kyousuke could not make out what she said.

"SPIT! IT! OUT!" Kyousuke was completely furious jumping to a conclusion that Kirino blew his secret to Ayase.

"Ayase found out your secret! I didn't say anything!"

"Then how did she find out?"

Kirino looked away and pointed at her computer. The screen was turned off. Kyousuke was thinking that the only way Ayase would have found out, was the behind the scenes DVD's, which he knows that Kirino doesn't have. Kyousuke turned on the screen, only to see that the screen was showing his bare upper body. Kyousuke blushed, and turned to Kirino.

"Why do you have my DVD's?"

"Well I found them in…. It's none of your business!"

"You blew my secret, and that's my body on that screen! It is my business!"

The two were having a stare off until Kirino told the whole story to Kyousuke.

"So while you were in the washroom, you left the DVD in your laptop. When you came back Ayase was watching the video, and kept on replaying the part where I took my shirt off…"

"Yeah…"

"…You're freaking dumb! Why would you leave it in your laptop! At least take it out, and put in a safe place!" Kyousuke yelled furiously, "Plus Ayase is a creeper… *shivers* and she says I'm disgusting."

Kyousuke turned around and saw Kirino tearing up. Kyousuke knew he said too much, and his brotherly instinct took over. He went over to hug Kirino with a gentle smile on his face, making Kirino blush.

"Hah… It's alright… I don't think you meant to do it anyways, so I'm sorry for ranting out at you."

Kirino started crying and cuddled with her brother. Later on she fell asleep, so Kyousuke laid her on her bed and quietly left.

The next day Kyousuke received a text message from a girl whom he thought would never speak to him.

_Meet me at Akihabara now, I need to talk to you about yesterday…Don't be late…_

Kyousuke sighed and went to the train station. He got off at Akihabara, and skimmed the crowd for Ayase. He spotted her near the gate entrance and was sliding pass people. Eventually Ayase saw him and waved. Kyousuke waved back and started walking towards a maid café.

"So want did you want to talk about?"

"Well... you see yesterday I found out that you were part of JYJ, and to tell you the truth… I didn't think it you would be Hero."

"Oh really and how you know my nickname?"

"Well you see… I…umm…"

Ayase was blushing like crazy now, and Kyousuke was staring at her intensely, which basically made her blush more. As the maid went to pour water for the two, she accidentally tripped over Ayase's foot and splashed water all over Kyousuke. Kyousuke jumped, to see his hair and sweater wet. Kyousuke took off his sweater, and under his sweater was a tank top showing his 'upper body'. When Kyousuke looked up he saw Ayase and the maid turning completely red, he turned around hesitantly to see the other maids staring at his face and body.

"Well that was embarrassing…"

"Umm… Onii-chan… What can I get for you..?"

Literally all the maids asked him that question and each of them waited eagerly for his answer. Kyousuke even heard someone say, "You can have me!" which was really creepy.

"Umm… Just iced tea please, and you Ayase?"

"Oh… Um same here"

Kyousuke and Ayase were not talking at all, even when Kyousuke tries to talk, she turns her head around. A few minutes later Kyousuke got fed up with the awkward silence

"Check please!"

Kyousuke quickly paid the bill and grabbed Ayase's hand, not noticing her increase blush and the cries of the maids.

"Wait what are you doing?" Ayase said in shock, "Let me go!"

Kyousuke dragged her to the park, and pulled her in closer.

"You called me out here… You said nothing in the café. Please, just tell me what is wrong I won't get mad, I promise."

Kyousuke and Ayase exchanged stares until Ayase stared down at her feet.

"Well… You see, when I was at your sisters house I found some CD's, which were not eroges, but instead music. It thought she listened to anime openings, but I found a cover that said 'JYJ' I was surprised."

"Surprised?" Kyousuke asked, "Why would be surprised?"

"Well… To tell you the truth, I love your band. I have all of your CDs and DVDs."

"You… You're a fan?"

"Yes… ever since I heard your first album, and plus when you sang at the dance for Kirino, I had to find out how she and you booked them!"

"You really like our band huh?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you guys so much!" Ayase said very happily, "Adding on you're the one I love the most!"

Ayase quickly covered her mouth and turned away. Kyousuke mouth was wide opening; he thought he was hearing things. He was thinking Ayase likes me? No way! She thinks I'm a creeper.

Kyousuke cleared his throat, and reached in something in his pocket.

"Hey, Ayase I want you to have this"

Kyousuke gave her a DVD case that said "JYJ: Music Essay, Limited Artist Edition(Plus Behind the Scenes).

"Wait your giving me this?" Ayase said with sparkles in her eyes, "This is an artist copy only you and the other 2 can get this!"

"Yup that's right and it's yours"

"I can't accept this, this is yours"

"Ah… Don't worry; it's alright, besides my fans are important to, especially the one who said 'I love you' hehehe"

Ayase started to turn red, and was ready for a playful charge towards him. Ayase tripped on her own foot and fell onto Kyousuke leaving them in a awkward position.

"Ahh…Um…."

"Hehehe… This is awkward… Uh…Can you please get off of me?"

"Oh I'm sorry!"

Ayase started to get up, and Kyousuke followed her up.

"Heads up!" I random voice yelled at them.

A ball went flying towards Ayase's head, and the force knocked her head forward making lip contact with Kyousuke.

The two were completely paralyzed, there lips were still on contact, they just could not move.

Kyousuke got the willpower to move and moved away from Ayase slowly. Ayase slowly touched her lips, smiling and blushing at the same time. At that moment Ayase froze staring straight ahead. Kyousuke turned around and was completely shocked as well. Kirino saw them kissing, and she started to tear up, staring directly at her brother.

"A…Aniki… Why…Why did you… kiss…"


	3. Awkward Situation

Awkward Situation

Well… I'm back… Anyways, sorry for the hold up I'll try to get back on track as fast as I can! So Thanks for all your reviews! By the way I'll be writing in Kyousukes perspective now

Shit I'm stuck in a very bad situation here… I mean I kissed her best friend. If someone kissed Manami I'd beat the crap out of the guy… well if it's a girl… Ahhh anyways I just know I'm going to get beat up today. That memory is stuck in my head… the time when Ayase and my lips met… I can't deny it felt good though… I mean Ayase looked pretty satisfied, well until she saw Kirino… Maybe I should just talk to her; maybe it will calm her down a little.

*KACHACK*

Oh, some ones home, I hope its mom with the groceries, I can get started on dinner.

"I'm home"

"Uh… Welcome back…"

Oh it was it was just Kirino… I don't dare to make eye contact with her, it would make me feel awkward, and she would too… Maybe right now isn't the right time. I might as well ask Junsu or Yoochun to help me with this.

_~Kyousukes Room~_

"Just apologize…"

"Are you serious…? I didn't even try to kiss her!"

"Oh… ok… then say that" Holy crap this guy… as much as I respect him he is very insensitive.

"So you expect me to say sorry Kirino I didn't mean to kiss her, a soccer ball went flying towards my head and I ended up kisses her…"

"Yeah pretty much" This kid he's so…, "Oh by the way…"

"What now?"

"A soccer ball hit your head and you kissed her? Hahahaha! Sounds like a cheesy scene to me!"

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Eh? Hello? Kyousuke are you there… hello?"

Man this guy, can there ever be a moment where he can help for once…Hmmm…Ah!

I'll try calling Yoochun he has a girlfriend maybe he can help me out!

_Few minutes later…_

"Oi… Are you alright?"

"NO! I can't believe it… My girlfriend broke up with me…Wahhhhhh!"

"Oh is that so? Well I'll tell Jun- No I'll come by tomorrow alright?"

"Thanks Kyou"

"No problem, bye"

Well… that got me no where… Ones insensitive and likes to make jokes, the other… well I can't really talk down on him right now…

"Kyousuke I'm home, I got the groceries you can start making dinner now!"

"Oh, alright thanks mom!"

_~Dining Room~_

I can't even face her! Holy crap I did not notice how nervous I was until now. I'm pretty sure anybody in this situation would be nervous. I mean who can say that they kissed their little sisters best friends and not be nervous? Well maybe Junsu he does seem a little dense.

"Oh Mom my friend is coming over tomorrow, is that alright?"

"Oh really? Of course it's fine who's coming over?"

"Ayase"

I choked a little bit while eating my food…Ayase?! Really?! My goodness she's putting more salt on the wound…

_~Kyousukes Room~_

Whew that was a good bath, now to figure what to do for tomorrow… I think it'd be good if I went out, if I stayed I would be in an awkward situation.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

"Yeah, who is it?"

"It's me… Can I come in?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah sure come in" Kirino sat down on the bed next to me, I got a little uneasy so I moved away from her a bit, but then she suddenly grabbed my arm… Did not see that coming, the only time she would ever grab my arm is to twist or throw me on the ground… Gah… I ours eyes met… What is this overwhelming pressure?!

"Kyousuke do you like Ayase?"

Where did that question come from?

"Ahhh… well of course I like her there's no reason why I shouldn't like her"

"I mean like, like, a girl who you would ask to be your girlfriend"

Well I was completely stumped… If I said yes who knows what might happen, but Ayase being my girlfriend… Not a bad idea, I mean we kissed once… Nahhh! What am I saying! If I said no for sure she'll know I'm lying.

"Well I'm comfortable around her so… maybe?" Okay that was good right?

"I see… Then can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah of course, depending on what it is" Probably life counseling I bet, I wouldn't be surprised.

"I want you to ask Ayase out on a date"

"Sure no prob… Wait what?!" Ask Ayase out on a date?! Is she crazy?! Not only is she a major fan of us, and likes me… She's a freaking yandere! Oh god if I became her boyfriend and shes sees me with another girl… No I don't want to think about that right now…

"Why do you want me to date Ayase? I thought you hated me hanging out with your school friends"

"Well you see today at school, there was a little event that happened"

I don't like where this is going.

"Well at first she didn't really say anything, but people noticed how unusually happy she is. Friends started to ask what happened. She told them if she remembered the 3 boys who sung at the dance."

Yup I know where this is going.

"Ayase said that one of them kissed her at the park. People didn't believe her, of course most people wouldn't she then told me to clarify…"

"What you couldn't say… Oh wait never mind…"

"Yup if I said no she would have went mental, so I said yes"

"But what does this have to do with me dating her?"

"Well people asked if they kissed, that would mean they're going out… So they wanted to see you as a couple."

"Sooo… basically I have to pretend?"

"Wellll… you might have to date her for a couple of days… weeks… months… a year?"

"Wait a minute how long?"

"A Month"

"Liar you said a year! I'm pretty sure a month is good enough!"

"I was just giving a time span… idiot"

Oh yeah she did say might…

"You're okay with this?"

I can tell she isn't okay with this. I mean the more she talked about Ayase and me going out the tighter she held my arm… She held so tight I couldn't feel the blood flow through my arm… Dating Ayase… I guess maybe for 2 or 3 months is good until we split. I just don't want to see Kirino like this.

"Oh and if you dare do anything perverted to Ayase… I kill you"

"Hahaha…" I don't know how to reply to that… besides I think Ayase will kill me before you do…

"Umm… Kyousuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"WHAT?" Did she say in my room? This isn't eroge where you can choose your options! Oh wait doesn't the brother choose the option? Hmmm… 1. Say no 2. Say alright 3. kick her out! I really like option 3 but I'm sure she'll kick me.

"Alright!" Wait what the hell?! I chose the wrong option!

Well at least shes smiling, its been a while since I seen her smiling face anyways. Well tomorrow is the day…

"Goodnight aniki…"

"Yeah goodnight" Holy crap that was cute!

_~The next day~_

*BEEP* *BEEP*

*Yawn*

"That was a relaxing *squish* Hmm…? What am I touch- ahhh!" Holy crap my hands are, are on her, her… What the hell?! My hands are on her mouth?! Aw… Ewwww… her saliva is on my hands no wonder it felt wet not soft…

_~Kitchen~_

Man I can't get that picture out of my head… The feeling of it… *shrugs*

"My, Kyousuke whats wrong are you cold?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing mom, maybe a little I just woke up after all"

Alright today is the day… Come on Kyousuke you did many concerts, asking out a girl can't be that hard…

_~Living Room~_

"Try it again…"

"W-w-will y-y-you go-go out w-with… me…?"

"What the hell was that?!"

"A question?"

"God dammit! Say it properly!"

"I have a better idea on asking Ayase out, but you'll have to wait and see

"Well if it's your way you'll probably do it better then the normal way"

For some reason I know that was an insult.

*DING* *DONG*

"Oh that must be her!"

Alright here she comes… Obviously I'm not going to ask her right away I need to make the mood feel right.

"O-oh… Hello onii-san, its nice to see you again"

"Yeah it's good to see you too"

Awkwarrrddd…

So basically it wasn't any thing different from the usual when Kirino and Ayase hang out. Mostly talking about fashion, and I think Ayase is starting to become okay with anime.

"Hey Kyousuke, were going out to shop do you want to come?"

"Let me rephrase that question… Get your money and buy me stuff"

"Oh! That's good!"

Ayase was suppressing her laughter… well I can understand why… I swear I can hear my wallet crying when I go out with Kirino…

"Well whats your answer?"

"Sure…"

_~Shibuya~_

"Hey, Kyousuke your too slow hurry up!"

"Kirino, don't you think that's a little bit too much? I mean look at him he's already tired…"

"Yeah, listen to Ayase! I don't see you carrying 20 bags!"

Every single time I go shopping with her it's always me doing the heavy lifting. Be thoughtful carry at 1 or 2 bags, it makes a big difference. Oh good they're coming back!

"Onii-san are you ok? Here let me get those"

"Ah Ayase thank you, and sorry if I'm troubling you"

"Oh no… I don't want to see you suffering."

Hahaha… I was already suffering when I got off the train…

_~30 minutes later~_

"Whew… sitting down always feels good"

"Sorry for making you carry all that."

"No need for you to apologize Ayase at least you carried some for me, I should be apologizing."

Whoa, Kirino glared at me… Probably because I said "at least you", well I can very well understand that.

"So what do you guys want to eat?"

"Hmm…?! Wait Kyousuke you're paying?!"

"Well you see, in the morning when you were still asleep a package came for me and I didn't get to look until you asked me to go shopping with you two. When I went up stairs I decided to check package… Turns out it was the album profits."

"Oh really how much did you get?"

"Oh about… Oh, oh wait I'm not answering when your eyes are looking like that"

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell by looking at you… you want to take advantage of my money… again"

"Whaaaat?" Well that was a very odd tone, "No, what are you talking about...Tch damn it"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Well we were FINALLY walking back home, both my mind and body were tired… If we stayed there longer I would have lost my mind and my arms. Kirino slowed down and nudge me on the shoulder. I forgot that I had to ask her out on a date, another thing that has me worried. Kirino then gave me a little smile, she rushed towards Ayase.

"Hey Ayase my brother wants to talk to you about something."

"What does he want to talk about?"

"I don't know it's between you and him"

Ayase turned around and came towards my direction.

"Onii-san what did you want to talk about?"

"Ahh… Well actually right now isn't the place to do it so how about we go to that park?" I pointed to the park nearest to us and it was perfect because no one was their, "Kirino you can go ahead of us"

"Alright, see you at home!"

I saw Kirino walking back home and I was nervous, I don't know if you can say that I'm taking one for the team, well in this case my sister…

_~Kousaka House Hold~_

Well I made it home and made sure Ayase got home safely, and I must admit it gone better than I expected, I didn't know Ayase could smile that much… Ha… It was so adorable… Kirino is coming downstairs, and obviously she wants to know what happened.

"Well what happened? Did she say yes?"

"Oh she said yes alright…"

"Oh thank goodness…Hm?"

"Whats wrong?"

"I got a phone call… from Ayase?!"

"Well pick it up!"

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Kirino, it's me!"_

"Hey, Ayase! You sound really happy right now"

"_Of course, your brother asked me out after all!"_

"I don't think it's that much of an achievement…"

Hey, what the hell was that suppose to mean?!

"_But the way he asked me out was so romantic something you would only see in a drama!"_

"May I ask how he asked you out?"

"_He wrote a short song for me and sang it!"_

"He… What?"

Well I guess it's time for me to go to my room, do some male things and whatnot. I don't want to be here when she heard that I wrote a song…

"Ok… Bye Ayase…"

Gah! Kirino turned around! Is she going to kick, punch, or kick and punch me?! I better do the armadillo!

"You wrote a song for her?"

"Hmm… Yeah why?"

"Nothing…"

Kirino seems a bit angry and sad but mostly on the sad part… Did I overdo it? I mean asking her out normally would be the best… I think I made the situation even worse… Aw man what am I suppose to do now? I ended up making it worse? This all just a setup anyways I'm pretty sure me and Ayase won't get serious… well at least me…


	4. Beautiful Jealousy

Beautiful Jealousy

I do not own Oreimo; all rights belong to the owner.

Hi guys it's me with another chapter, no surprise there!

* * *

><p>You know, despite the fact that I was completely forced to date Ayase, it's actually quite enjoyable. Is this how it feels like to have a girlfriend? If it does, it feels great! The only problem is… Kirino, she seemed to be avoiding me a lot lately. I need to find out whats wrong with her, I'm getting worried.<p>

"Onii-san!"

"What?!"

"You keep on spacing out… are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Really? You seem to be sweating a lot right now"

She was right I was sweating like a dog… I can't help but feel nervous whenever I'm around her. Just yesterday I got a text message from Manami, and she gave me this freaky look and said "Let me see". I was like holy shit! I have never seen a girl act like this before… well maybe because I don't hang out with that kind…

"No, really I'm fine, it's just that today is pretty hot"

"You got that right; tomorrow is going to get even hotter too…"

Ayase looks depressed… Oh! I got a great idea!

"Hey, Ayase how about tomorrow we go to the water park with everyone?"

"Ah, that's a great idea!" She looked really happy, "But your not going to stare at any other girls… got that?"

She was smiling but it was sooooo creepy… I could feel that bloody aura; it gave me the shivers… Whoever cheats on this girl… no I don't think any guy is going to cheat on Ayase, at knife point…

"Don't worry I won't look at any other girls… well can you at least make my friends an exception?"

"*sigh* alright"

"Hmmm… While were here Ayase, why don't you pick out a swimsuit?"

"But I already have plenty of swimsuits"

"True, but don't you want me too stare at you longer?"

*SLAP*

"W-what kind of line was that! You pervert!"

Well I have to admit, that was a pretty dumb thing to say… I looked around me and people started giggling.

"My, my kids these days are really daring!"

Me and Ayase blushed heavily. We walked to the swimsuit store and everything was top class.

"Hey, hey can we really afford this stuff?"

"Well I usually come here on a daily basis with Kirino when were doing photo shoots, so we get discounts"

"Really? How much?"

"About 15%"

"Well better then no discount, but either way discount or not I'll still buy it"

Ayase giggled a little bit

"Thank you Onii-san!"

Well Ayase picked at least 5 swimsuits, and just imagining her in those swimsuits make my brain fly. While I was waiting a lot of the employees and customers were staring at me. Each time I look up they suddenly look down immediately, until 3 girls approached me.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"By any chance are you… JJ from JYJ?"

JJ was my nickname for my stage name; they recently created that since it was easier from them to say. The girls seemed to be turning red a lot, and I must say they were quite pretty, probably the same age as me.

"Oh yes I am, are you a fan?"

"Really?!"

"No way!"

"We are really big fans of you guys!"

"Oh really? Thanks a lot!"

"Is it okay if you sign our swimsuits?"

Wait… what did they say?

"Didn't you just buy them?" I was quite confused, I mean you bought new swimsuits I don't think you want to dirty it.

"Well yes we did, but if you could sign it, we would be really grateful!"

"I don't have a marker… and I would need a permanent water proof marker as well"

"Well I'm not sure if it's water proof, but its good enough"

"Ah, thank you"

So I signed their swimsuits just like they asked… but something unexpected happened… They changed into their swimsuits and wanted to take a picture with me!

_~Ayase's change room~_

"Which one should I pick to show him first?!"

Ayase was completely concentrated on which swimsuit she liked to show him first. She was completely oblivious to what was going on outside.

"Ah, this one!"

_~Outside~_

Please just get this over with, if we don't hurry I'm gonna lose my head… literally!

"Okay were done changing!"

"Okay"

"3, 2, 1 smile!"

*KACHACK*

"Okay the pictures good"

We all went to see the picture, everyone was smiling happily and so was I.

"Thanks a lot for the signing and autograph, we really appreciate it!"

"Haha, no problem…" Suddenly I had a chilly feeling behind my back.

I turned my head around slowly to see Ayase, smiling… Ohhhh shit….

"Onii-san… who are these girls?"

"These girls there um fans!"

"Oh?"

"We really are fans! Look he even took a picture with us!"

The girl showed the picture… of them wearing bikini's with me! Holy shit she made it 10 times worse! I'm not gonna come out of this shop unharmed… heck I would probably be lucky if I came out of here alive.

"…"

Oh man I hate when she stays silent…

"Come here!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the change room, what is she planning?!

"If you looked at girls here… then I suppose that at the water park it'll be even worse…"

Oh man I don't like where this is going… I'll just close my eyes…. Hmm? I heard something… I opened my eyes a little bit… and it was Ayase changing right in front of meeeeeeeeeeee!

"A-Ayase w-what are yo-?"

Ayase put her hand over my mouth…

"Shhhh onii-san be quiet"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well I'm worried that girls in bikinis will grab your attention… so I'll change right in front of you so that image is stuck in your head!"

Holy shit! Isn't this is what guys dream most of?! Your own girlfriend changing right in front of you!

"Are you possibly… jealous?"

"W-what I'm not jealous!"

"Really?" I made an intense stare at Ayase whom eventually looked away in embarrassment, "Not wanting me to stare at other girls, worrying I might not pay attention to you… yup that's jealousy alright"

"I'm not jealous!" She pushed me out!

"Umm… excuse me sir, but what were you 2 doing in there?"

"What? Nothing really!"

All the girls in the shop started staring at me, with red faces… I think they were thinking of something… bad…

We finally bought the swimsuit… although I have no idea what it looks like, Ayase said it will be a surprise…

"Onii-san, thank you for today, I had a lot of fun"

"Same here" Well what should I do now… this is getting weird.

I looked at Ayase eyes, and approached her face slowly… I couldn't see her expression but I though she was nervous.

I kissed her cheeks and moved back. Whoa! I saw her face hot red!

"A-Ayase are you alright?"

"I –I d-d-didn't e-expect you to k-k-k-kiss me!"

"Ah well… it felt would feel weird between us if I didn't"

She nodded and so did I. We waved goodbye with red faces, and I went back to my house. When I came back, right when I walked through the door, Kirino was standing in front of me.

"So, I hear you and Ayase are going to the water park"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"She called me just now…"

"Oh really?" I looked at Kirino, she seemed displeased, "But I invited you, Kuroneko, Manami, and Saori too"

"Really?!"

"Y-yeah… I guess she got excited and forgot to tell you guys"

She seems really happy, I'm glad. Everyday I see her she's so sullen and it's been a while since I last saw her smile. Alright! Tomorrow I'm going to make sure she had the best time of her life!

_~12:43 A.M.~_

*KNOCK*

Aww… man who knocks at this hour?

"Come in…"

"Kyousuke, I need your help on something…"

"*YAWN* what is it?"

So, I followed her into her room… nothing changed you know? Same old anime, manga, eroge stuff, but this was unexpected…

"Which swimsuit should I wear?"

"You woke me up for this?!"

"Why not?"

Why not… really? Is that your answer? I don't think a little sister needs help from her brother to pick out a god damn swimsuit!

"Well you don't really need me to pick out your swimsuit do you?"

"Didn't you pick out Ayase's?"

"Nope, she told me she would surprise me with it"

"Oh really then… Get out"

"What?"

"I said get out!" Holy crap she got angry all of a sudden, "I'll show you my best swimsuit tomorrow!"

Don't tell me she built some kind of swimsuit rivalry with Ayase… No that's not the case… Well I won't bother with the details… what happens tomorrow happens.

I walk back to my room and I could hear Kirino shuffling through her closet, probably looking for a swimsuit. Honestly, she should have picked one sooner not at midnight. I wonder what Saori-san, Kuroneko, and Manami will wear? Oh well, sleepy time!

_~10:00 A.M.~_

"Oi, Kirino are you done yet?"

"Yeah I'm coming down!"

"That took quite some time"

"Whatever, let's go already!"

Kirino grabbed my hand and pulled out the door, she seems really lively today; I couldn't stop myself from smiling either.

_~Train Station~_

"Wow, it's a good thing I picked today to go… it's burning out here!" I looked over to Kirino… she was way too happy to notice the scorching heat.

As I was fanning myself with my hand the train finally comes… as always there were like a million people on the train, so the heat got even worse and don't get me started on the smell…

_~On Train~_

"_Damn it's so cramped in here! I can't even breathe without me choking on the smell…"_

The train was making a turn and since I had nothing to grab on I just randomly put my hand somewhere. I felt a soft sensation when my hand landed… I was hoping it wasn't a guy because it just looks plain weird and if it was a girl it wouldn't be any better. I looked at my hand and I saw it grabbed a white skirt and I could see her legs, I looked up and saw Ki…ri…no… Awwwww shit!

"Kirino I didn't mean to do that it just that the train moved so suddenly and I would have fallen and!" I continued but Kirino wasn't really mad… her faced turned the other way. I wasn't sure if she felt it or she didn't mind, but either way at least I didn't get hit.

_~Train Station~_

"Whew… that was literally 10 minutes in hell... except that one minute maybe…" I said that last part quietly so people would not misunderstand me.

"Hey Kyousuke, quit standing there, lets go!" Kirino waved her arm widely, with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Yeah coming!"

_~Water Park Entrance~_

"Hmm… I think we got here a bit earlier then expected…" I looked at my watch and realized we were 15 minutes earlier then planned.

"Then what should we do?"

"Well we didn't eat anything… but then again if we eat we can't swim…" I was thinking hard about what we should do for the next 15 minutes plus the travel time for the others.

"Maybe we can buy some cold drinks while we wait for them?"

"Ah, that's a good idea"

Me and Kirino started walking towards a mini-mall right next to the Water park. As we entered the mini-mall, it was a size of a normal mall, the inside was huge!

"So this is the water park mini-mall huh?" I looked around in amazement of the size, "Maybe they should rename it…"

As I was talking Kirino grabbed my arm and started dragging me to a tea shop.

"You want to drink tea?"

"No you idiot I want some bubble tea!"

"What they have that?" I looked up at the menu and realized there was, "Oh wow lucky!"

So we finally got our bubble tea, but I got a mango slush instead, more cold. Anyways, we headed back to the entrance and waited there for a couple of minutes… 10 minutes passed and out drink were finished and we finally saw Ayase, Kuroneko, Saori-san, and Manami.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Actually all four of us met up at the same time and decided to mingle and we missed the train…"

"Are you for real?" I was kind of surprised, but nonetheless they were here, "It's alright, shall we go in now?"

All of the girls nodded in agreement and started heading towards the booth. Since me and Kirino bought our tickets we were already inside and changed.

_~Inside the Water Park~_

I was walking around the place sightseeing and waiting for the others. Eventually I came back to the change room and saw Kirino coming out. Kirino wore a 2-piece and it was a quite mature swimsuit and… well it was mostly revealing near the lower body.

"So how do I look?"

"Wow… you look great!" I said as calm as possible, mostly because I saw guys staring at her. Now being a brother I can't help wanting to punch those guys, but as long as they don't do anything… their "Children" will be safe.

"Really?" Kirino said it shyly and started swaying a little bit, "Thanks…"

As she said that Kuroneko, Saori, and Manami came out. Kuroneko was wearing a school swimsuit and surprisingly I saw that coming. Saori… well I it was kind off odd… She wore a one piece swimsuit with a gundam head in the middle of it… Lastly Manami wore a simple 2-piece, quite normal.

"Umm… Saori-san… what kind of swimsuit is that?" I said that and Saori gave a sharp look.

"Why this is a limited edition RX-78 Gundam swimsuit!" She said it proudly too…

"Hah… I- I see… haha…" I turned the other way out of weirdness from that side, "Kuroneko, Manami you're wearing simple ones"

"Of course… what were you thinking of?"

"Well nothing in particular but…"

"Ah, Kyou-Chan wanted to see more of the chest right?" Manami said it with a smile, and for sure that was not something she was suppose to say!

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You pervert!"

I won't have a chance to explain… so I'll just go with the flow… Kirino started glaring at me with blazing red eyes, and she was angry…

"Hoho?" I turned around again and saw *gulp* A-Ayase…

"Onii-san whats the meaning of this?" Ayase was staring me down in her yandere mode, "I see that you're making eyes at other people!"

"I can't help it… it's a natural instinct for humans to make eyes at people!"

"But do you have to make eyes at your friends?"

"Ah!" Shit she got me there…, "No…"

"Ok… Onii-san I need to talk to you for a bit…" She grabbed my arm and started dragging me near the back of the trees. Aw shit…. I just saw the girls wearing a smile and giving me a "Good luck" wave… Girls in swimsuits and I already get in trouble… Kousaka Kyousuke, why do these amazing and painful things always happen?

Well after that little trip we actually started to have fun. I felt kind of uncomfortable when guys were staring at Kirino and Ayase, I can understand why. The funny thing is that Kirino's and Ayase's focus were on me, which I really don't get why. Curious I turned around and girls were staring at me whispering, some were even taking pictures. I'm guessing they were fans, but I just waved high and walked ahead to the wave pool.

"Well you seem to be getting a lot of attention Kyousuke"

"Well truthfully this isn't really my fault"

"I really want to disagree but I can't, right Ayase?" Kirino looked to her left and jumped back a little, once again Ayase was in yandere mode.

"Hmm… your right" She was smiling… a very creepy smile…

We made our way to the wave pool, and we heard a sound. I'm sure that's the sound when the waves were coming in so all 6 of us starting going in further. The waves started to approach.

"Here come the waves!" I said excitedly, and it was the probably the weakest wave ever… I turned around and I saw Kuroneko face down on water.

"Whoa!" I was completely freaked out, "Are you ok?"

She slowly got up while coughing.

"That was a strong wave…"

Are you serious? There's no freaking way that was powerful… I started to imagine if it was a wave that could take me down… I could see Kuroneko flying in the air and drop in the kiddy pool… Haha that's actually kinda cute.

"Umm… Kuroneko-san maybe you should step out…"

"Why?"

"Well you see that was the weakest wave" Saori said it plainly and it shocked Kuroneko. She didn't reply and just waited over at the side.

While we were having fun I felt bad for Kuroneko seeing how she's all alone. I decided to hang out with her, I'm sure the Kirino and the others will be fine.

"Hey, Kuroneko you want to walk around maybe swim?"

As I was talking I realized Kuroneko mostly stayed on the shallow end or was on the side.

"Wait… you can't swim can you?" I asked that question casually and she snapped back at me.

"O-of course I know how to swim!"

"Oh really show me"

She paused for a moment and replied, "I can't my heel twisted after that wave…"

What a lie… she walked to the side perfectly fine.

"Oh really… when you walked over here you weren't showing any kind of pain"

She paused again and sighed.

"D-don't tell anybody, especially Kirino" She said the last part like it was important but then again I can understand why.

'Then how about I teach you?"

"You?"

"Yeah of course, it's better to learn new stuff, besides once you get the hang of it going into that wave pool will be nothing!"

Kuroneko looked at me with a serious look and nodded in agreement.

Teaching Kuroneko swimming was quite fun. This was one of the rarest times when Kuroneko was nervous about something, and its admittedly cute.

"That's right just moves your arms like that and kick" I was instructing her with as much details as possible, "Ok i'm going to let go now alright?"

I let go of her hand and she started swimming on her own, she learns pretty quick.

"I did it thank you!" She was smiling happily and it was like an arrow of cuteness shot right into my heart! She suddenly hugged me as well... Kuroneko noticed what she did and jumped back in embarrassment.

"S-sorry!"

"No it's alright I usually get hugs a lot from..." I was going to finish my sentence but I felt a very similar dark killing aura behind me. I'll admit I'm probably going to shit my pants if its her oh to late...

"Onii-san?"

Aw shit Ayase!

"I was worried that you were gone... but I find out that your hear with another girl... haha..."

"Wait Ayase I can explain!"

Before I could say anything she was chasing after me... well actually we were still in the water so we were water chasing! Pretty much we were freaking slow...

I finally got out of the pool and started fast walking because if I ran I would slip, and the floor will do Ayase's job.

"Onii-san!" Ayase was running after me, I got worried and slowed down.

Guess what? She slipped and fell into the deep end of the pool. I know she could swim but she wasn't coming back up. I jumped in the pool and saw Ayase holding her ankle. She probably sprained it when she slipped. I grabbed her arm and start swam back up into the surface.

"Ayase are you alright?"

"*cough* Onii-san...?"

"What a relief..."

The others started to rush towards us.

"Oi Ayase are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

All of us were relieved and glad she wasn't hurt. It was around 5:00 when we all cleaned up and headed to the train station.

"Ayase, you really need to control your jealousy a little bit"

"I know... but i can't help it if another girl is with you, it's a natural assumption"

"Well I can't really say your wrong... besides i think its kind of cute when you get jealous... until you try to kill me"

"C-cute?!" She said it with a red face looking down at her feet.

I looked towards the seat ahead of me and I saw Kirino scowling at me. I just smiled back and I felt something on my shoulder, I saw Ayase sleeping on my shoulder. Well I can't blame her, it was quite a day for her. I looked back a Kirino and she had a sullen expression looking away.

We got off the train and we decided to walk Ayase home. It was quiet, mostly because Ayase is dead tired and Kirino was behind us not even looking straight.

"Kyousuke I'll wait here"

"Hm... Why?" She suddenly stopped walking, we were just right around the corner.

"I'll just wait here..."

I just nodded and proceeded to Ayase's house. I got to the house door and Ayase was still clinging on to my arm.

"Hey, Ayase your home"

Ayase slowly let go of my arm and looked at me intensely. I was starting to get a weird feeling... i'm used to girls staring at me but this time it's different. Ayase held both my hands and started to push me towards the door. My back had hit the door and I was completely immobilized. I didn't even want to move for some reason. Her face got closer to mine and our lips were almost touching.

"Thank you for saving me..." She said that with a quiet voice, and with her being that close to me it felt kind of well... erotic.

"Naturally I would come and save you..." I knew what was going to happen... but I can't help it... i'm powerless right now.

For some reason I took the initiative, and kissed her. My eyes were open for a spilt second and I saw her eyes wide open. I'm guessing she was surprised that I was the one who kissed her. Even though it was just one kiss, it lasted quite a long time. I pulled back but Ayase grabbed my face and we kissed again. I felt a sensation and I felt her tongue! Whoa, Whoa, I ain't going there yet. I think that but I just went with the flow and hugged her tighter.

I walked back to Kirino who was waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"Ah... well..."

"You kissed didn't you?"

"Ah.. bingo..."

"Whatever let's just go"

While we were walking back home it was silent, I couldn't say anything and I don't she wanted to say anything. We made it home and out parents welcomed us home. After we got home we ate dinner and took a bath.

"*Yawn* Man it's already 12?" I looked at the clock and I decided to sleep.

___~Kirino POV~_

__It was almost 1:30 but I couldn't sleep. I decided to go to Kyousuke's room for reasons unknown, i just wanted to go in. I entered his room and i saw him peacefully sleeping. At that moment I remembered him and Ayase together... it felt like a knife coming out of my heart...

"Aniki..."

Kyousuke started to shuffle around in his bed.

For some reason I took my hand and grabbed his bed sheet. I lifted it a little and slid into his bed. I started to cling onto his arm and kind of curled up... I felt so relaxed, and I could finally go to sleep...

"My... Onii-cha..n..."

* * *

><p>TL Note: When I wrote them buying bubble tea... I actually went out and bought it too after haha no joke.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to make them longer too! Thank you!


	5. A Realization

A Realization

Hi guys I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I was busy with school so I couldn't find the time to write some new chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. I'll tried making it longer...

I do not own "Ore no Imouto ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!"

"_THE HELLLLL?!"_ Is what I would like to say, but my parents would come running into this very unnatural appearance. What kind of situation? My sister is sleeping in my bed! I don't care how cute it is! A 15 year old girl does not sleep with her brother whose sexual drive is at its peak!

"Oi… Kirino wake up" Kyousuke shook her shoulders but to no avail, "She's still clinging on to my arm…"

I thought to myself, when be the last time she ever did this? This is the first time she ever clung to me, and for a whole night. As cute as it is, I need to wake her up before someone comes in and thinks… well you know.

"Kirino, come on, wake up!"

I shook her couple more times but I little bit more forceful, and she finally opened up one eye.

"What… It's morning already?" She got up slowly and begun rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, its morning… is that all you have to say?" I looked her at Kirino with a dumbfounded face, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No… why?"

Are you freaking serious?! She slept in my room! Is that normal to her… well she does play those eroges…

"You slept in my bed" I tried not to be loud; "You see anything wrong with that?"

Kirino looked at her arm and saw that she was grabbing Kyousukes arm. She started for a good ten seconds before turning red.

"What do you think your doing?!"

Kirino immediately slapped me! What the hell?!

"You know… I should be the one asking that, since you are in my room" I said it while holding my cheek.

Kirino didn't really reply she was quiet for a good ten seconds. Well I'm pretty sure she can't really reply to that.

"You know what?"

Kirino looked at me.

"Let's just drop this whole conversation about sleeping with little sisters and grabbing arms alright?" We both nodded in agreement and pretended nothing happened.

_~Dining Room~_

Well nothing changed besides that little event a few minutes ago. Same old average day like nothing ever changed… Well at least our daily family lives didn't change. Although, my outside life with my sister has completely changed, we went from a sibling hate relationship to a more odd, but friendly relationship.

"Hey, Kyousuke how's your relationship with Ayase?"

Hearing that question I immediately choked on my water. I mean seriously! Who asks that kind of question in the morning?

"Mom… Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Oh my… Did you guys break up?!"

"No, mom we did not break up!"

"Hah… It was a good run…"

"Oh come on dad, not you too?!"

Out or pure annoyance from my parents I quickly drank my backwash water and left the house.

_~Street~_

"Jeez, do they always have to be like that?"

I felt someone pull on my shoulder sleeve; I turned around and saw Manami.

"Kyou-Chan you seem kind of down… Did something happen?"

"I'm not feeling down… more like annoyed…"

Manami jumped back, "I'm sorry…"

"No, no, no I meant my family!"

Manami sighed in relief.

"Whats wrong with your family?"

"Hmm… Its nothing you have to worry about, its just the simple moments when you get annoyed with your parents."

"Oh I see" Manami kind of giggled.

While the both of us were talking, I heard a girl yelling out my name. Who else would yell out my name like a wild beast?

"Oi, Kyousuke!"

"What do you want Kirino?"

Immediately Kirino grabbed my collar and pulled me down.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"Uhhh… Talking to Manami…"

"Well you're getting a little to close!"

"So… what does this have to do with…?"

Kirino pointed behind her… It was Ayase! Oh what a great surprise… Yay…

"Oh shizzle!"

Ayase began walking slowly towards me with her head facing the ground. She stops right in front of me.

"Onii-san…"

"Y-yes?"

Ayase then suddenly jumped hugged me, and I lost my balance. I hit the ground hard on my back

"Ow!" I held my head and began rubbing it, "What's wrong Ayase?"

*KA-POW*

Ayase hit my gut… Ah damn it… I should have seen that one coming!

Ayase got off of me and was staring at me intensively… I swear her eyes were glowing! I was on my knees holding my stomach groaning in pain.

"K-Kyou-chan?!" Manami came rushing over, but was stopped by Ayase's glare.

"Is there something you want to say to onii-san…?"

"N-no… nothing in particular…!" Manami little by little inched away from this scene, "See you in class Kyou-chan!"

She ran off… and left me here… Why?

"O-K, onii-san… what were you two talking about… so close together?" Ayase's glare was like a grim reaper...

"N-nothing important… she just asked if I could hang out with her after scho…!" I just realized what was wrong in that sentence…

Ayase's presence emitted a very sinister aura… I looked around and people began to scatter, and my sister stood there like a rock.

"Oh-ho?" Ayase brought out her hand and lifted my chin up to her face, "What were you going to do after school?"

"I don't know; you jumped on me before I could ask."

"That's true…" Ayase's voice became softer, "That wouldn't matter, you are not going anywhere after school!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're going shopping with me after school!"

"Excuse me?"

I was completely confused in this conversation.

"Aren't you being a little… uhh pushy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

_~In School~_

Well after that little scene I headed to my school, lucky I was not late. I better find Manami and tell her I can't go.

"Oi, Manami!"

"Ah, Kyou-Chan are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry" I waved my hand for reassurance, "About after school…"

"You can't go right?"

"You see I… wait how did you know?"

"I got a text from Ayase… a very scary one too; she said that you and her have plans already."

Are you serious?! What's wrong with that girl today?

"I'm sorry Manami; I'll talk to her right away!"

"No, no it's ok Kyou-Chan!"

"But…!"

"Really it's ok!" Manami was waving her hand innocently, "You really are dense aren't you?"

"W-what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing..." Manami just gave a smile, and I walked away.

_~After School~_

"Oh yes, school is finally done..." I was scratching my head, and saw a black haired girl near the gate.

I hurried over there since I knew who it was.

"You got here early."

"Yup! Shall we go now?"

"Uhh yeah but can I- whoa!" Before I could finish my sentence, she grabbed my arm and began running.

"Your in a real hurry aren't you?"

"Of course we have a big emergency!"

"Emergency?"

Ayase stopped and turned around.

"W-what?"

*sigh*"Nothing" She then continued pulling my arm.

I was thinking to myself... why was everyone acting the same way towards me? Manami said I'm dense... Ayase gave me that "Oh my goodness" look... what did I do?!

_~Somewhere in Tokyo~_

Me and Ayase were walking around in the district constantly looking at clothes... Manami told me I was dense because I didn't know Ayase wanted to buy clothes?! What's up with that?"

"Ah, onii-san over here!" Ayase quickly ran in a clothing store pulling me along with her, "So much variety!"

So much pain in my wallet is more like it!

"Ah, Kyousuke!" A boy with brown hair was calling me out.

I looked ahead and saw... oh great... it's Junsu...

"What are you doing here?" As always Junsu had an energetic face... it irritates me sometimes.

"I should be asking that question... why are you in a girls clothing shop."

Junsu stood stunned.

"Well you see I'm actually buying clothes for my... uh... my grandmother!"

"Didn't your grandmother pass away 5 years ago?"

"Well... I'm putting clothes on my grandma's tombstone... make it nice and pretty."

I stood there stupidly amazed, "Oooook..."

"Back to my question... what are you doing here?"

"I'm with my girlfriend..." Wait why did I say that?

"Oh, really?" Junsu put his fingers under his chin, "So that's your girl friend huh?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Nothing in particular... so Kirino is okay with this?"

"She seems okay with it, but she gives me those negative vibes."

It's true... each time I'm alone with Kirino she's always so happy, but when Ayase it along with us... well she seems sullen all the time.

"Well... I'm sorry that I can't help..."

"No, no it's fine... you don't really give good advice anyways..."

"Hey!" Junsu got irritated, "Meh... It's true"

"Oh well Ayase is calling me over, see you in a week!"

"Yeah! See you!" Junsu went towards the cash register and I ran towards Ayase.

"Onii-san who was that?"

"Ah, that was Junsu, I'm pretty sure you know him."

"No way! He was here?!" Ayase became excited.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he left by now..."

Ayase expression turned a little sad but perked up again.

"Onii-san come over here!" Ayase grabbed my hand and pulled me into the change rooms, "Wait here!"

10 minutes passed...

"Onii-san I'm coming out!" Ayase pushed the curtains away and did not change at all.

"Ah... Ayase you didn't change..."

"I did, but I just didn't show you."

I was a little confused but I just shrugged it off. We went towards the cash register and paid for out clothes... and holy cow it killed my wallet...

As we walked through the door, Junsu and Yoochun were outside with apologetic expressions.

"Ah... Kyou... we need to talk to you"

"It's really important..." the first time I have ever seen Junsu with a worried look... this might be bad.

"Ayase... you wait here a moment?" I was trying to tell Ayase to stay but she was staring at the 2 and nodding.

I walked over to them.

"What's wrong?"

Yoochun and Junsu looked at each other and nodded.

"Well you see its good news for all 3 of us but..." Junsu began explaining it to me.

_~30 minutes later~_

"I see... alright... I'll make sure to tell them..." I slowly walked back to Ayase.

"Onii-san whats wrong?"

"Nothing... let's just go back alright?" I asked and Ayase said yes.

Me and Ayase didn't talk throughout the whole train ride. We got off and we walked back to my house.

Ayase was smiling happily and she gave me a bag.

"Whats this?"

"A present!"

"A present? But..." I was confused once again!

"Oh, not for you, for Kirino!"

"Eh? Kirino? Why Kirino?" When I said that Ayase gave me a angry expression.

"How could you forget your own sisters birthday?!"

"_Oh, I'm in deep doo-doo!"_

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" No way, I forgot Kirino's birthday is today!

"You're lucky I went shopping with you today, or Kirino would've killed you!" Ayase had her arms crossed.

"Thank you Ayase~!" I ran up and hugged her tightly, which made her blush a little bit.

We both walk to the door and knocked. My mom came and opened the door.

"My, Kyousuke welcome back, and Ayase welcome!"

"I'm back!"

"Please excuse me!"

We took off our shoes and Ayase and I made our way to the living room. Suddenly my mother grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Did you get Kirino a present?"

"Y-yes why?"

"Nothing, just making sure you're a good brother!"

"_Crap, I feel so damn guilty today!"_

When I entered the living room everyone was happily partying. Kirino, Kuroneko, Ayase, Manami, Saori-san, and Kanako.

"Wow, so lively in here!" As I said that Kirino turned around and ran towards me.

"You made it!"

"Of course I did!"

"Good, good were about to play truth or dare!"

"Seriously can I join?"

"Of course!" Kirino grabbed my hand and pulled me into a small circle.

"Alright, the birthday girl goes first!" Kanako seemed surprisingly energetic, everyone one else grab a stick!"

So we all pulled out a stick except Kirino, with a number on it... I got number 4.

"Hmm... Number 6 must eat a pocky with number 2!

"Ah I'm number 6!" Manami raised her hand.

"Ugh... I'm 2" Kuroneko seemed upset.

The 2 ate the pocky from both ends, but Kuroenko ended up pulling out.

So far the day was amazing!

We were done playing "who's the king" and decided to play truth or dare. Ayase asked me something.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay... um... ah!" Ayase had a sly smile on her face, "What were you Junsu, and Yoochun talking about?"

"!"

...What? Why?!

"Um... Kyou-Chan is something wrong?"

"Huh?! N-Nothing!"

*RING**RING*

'Oh, sorry it's my phone!" I hurriedly picked up my phone and left the room.

_~Kirino Point of View~_

"_What happened with him?"_

"Alright Kirino we got the cake, and it's gigantic!" My mother was calling us out, I looked at the door one more time, "It's probably nothing!"

"Oh yeah Kirino I got something for you!" My dad came up to me and gave me a document.

I slowly opened it and my I was completely shocked.

"No way, Dad is this real?!"

"Yes it's real you happy?"

I couldn't stop nodding my head and I hugged my father.

_"I wonder what you're doing... Aniki..."_

_~Hallway~_

__The boy was standing near the place that Kyousuke found the eroge Kirino was hiding. he was talking on the phone with someone.

"No... I understand... I'll tell them..."

His fingers touched the calendar, as he flipped through from July to August. His finger stopped at the number 4.

"August 4th... got it."

The boy turned off his phone and looked at the door and hearing all those happy cheers... he frowned.

_"I really am the worst kind of brother... On her birthday...I can't do it..."_

A tear went down his face and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry... Kirino..."


	6. Unlock the unspoken truth

Unlock the unspoken truth

Hi guys! Well I hope things are getting interesting enough for you! What happened to Kyousuke? Hmmm... We'll find out soon!

I do not own Oreimo!

It's August 23rd... Today is Kirino's birthday. I can hear loud cheers amongst them, especially Kirino. I wonder what happened.

I opened the door as the dark light contrasted to light.

"Ah! Onii-san!" Ayase came rushing towards me and pushed me, "You got to see this!"

"H-hey wait a minute!"

My resistance was no use... so I just loosened up.

"Kyou-Chan this is amazing!" Manami was jumping up and down.

I turned to the right and I saw Kuroneko turned around but at the same time nodding her head. Saori-san... her eyes were glowing...

"Kyousuke... read this!" Kirino pushed some papers near my chest.

The papers read...

_Kousaka Kirino, we would like to congratulate you by this letter. You have captured us with your delightful sense of fashion and enthusiasm. Xtravagent Model co. would like to personally accept you as a professional model. We hope to hear from you soon..._

_CEO of Xtravagent Model co. _

_Mikage Otohime._

"Wow! No way!" I was completely surprised and couldn't hold the excitement in, "Congratulation Kirino!"

I placed my hand on her head and started rubbing it. She showed a big smile on her face.

"The best part is this company is located nearby our area so it will easy!" Mother seemed to be overjoyed as well!

"...Location is near... huh? How lucky is that?" I spoke under my breath so no one could hear it.

*RING**RING*

"Oh sorry everyone, please carry on!" I walked near the TV talking quietly on the phone; I could hear everyone's overjoyed voices.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kyou it's me Junsu, you heard about the date right?"_

"Yeah..."

"_...Look I know it's going to be hard for you... but please this is a chance that most people don't get!"_

I chuckled a little bit, "I would know..."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"My sister just got accepted as a pro-model at Xtravagent."

"_Whaaaat no way!"_ Junsu's voice was too freaking loud, I had to pull my phone away from my ear.

"Is that big of a deal?"

"_Big of a deal?! That company is known worldwide!"_

"Then it's a good opportunity for Kirino."

"_It is... but as you grow more popular, demands become higher and eventually she will leave..."_

I thought about that for a few seconds... and he was completely right. Fame can be good, but it separates them from family.

"I know..."

"_You alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry... bye."

"_Later!"_

I hung my phone, and my mother was calling me over.

"Kyousuke hurry up were cutting the cake!" Mother was waving her arm at me.

"Coming!" I quickly rushed over to the table and turned off the lights.

Dad lit up the candles and the fire was burning magnificently on the cake... albeit the burning smell... Everyone was singing happy birthday loudly, me? Not so much...

"Ok, blow the candles!"

Kirino blew the candles away and everyone began clapping their hands. Kirino cut the cake evenly for everyone and we began digging in.

"Bye, Kyou-Chan, Kirino-san!" Manami left our house waving good-bye.

"Good-bye Kirino..." Kuroneko walked away slowly then turned around, "Siscaly... sucks!"

Kuroneko bolted away... Wow... that was, actually I expected that! I turn around and Kirino was still smiling, I don't know if she had too much cake or just too happy. If I said Siscaly sucks, I wouldn't have enough time blink.

"Kirino-san, Kyousuke-san I'll be taking my leave now" Saori-san walked away normally and waved good-bye.

Oh yeah, Ayase and Kanako are staying over for the night. I pray that Ayase won't do anything to me when I sleep... *Shudders*

"Kyousuke, I'll be in my room with Ayase and Kanako, don't do anything weird alright?!"

"Y-yeah understood..." Jeez talk about bossy birthday girl!

I scowled a little bit. Kirino went upstairs with Kanako, while Ayase walked towards me and pecked me on the cheek, winked, and went upstairs.

"Hah... well at least it calm down a bit in here..." I took a look at the clock and it was 11:38 P.M.

Well since today is Saturday I can stay up a little bit later. I headed up to my room and turned on my phone.

_~30 minutes later~_

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

"Come in!"

Kirino entered through the door and she was holding something in her hand, and immediately I jumped to a conclusion

"Is that an eroge?"

"NO!" Kirino threw the case at my face.

"Ow!" I took the case of my face and rubbed my nose, "Lies of Love... What the hell is this crap?"

I received a slap to my face...

"It is not crap! This is a romance movie about a guy and girl!"

"Noooo... Really?! It's a love story about a printer and paper!"

Walking behind Kirino was Ayase with glowing red eyes...

"Onii-san I picked this movie..."

"O-oh? Well... it really has a captivating title!" No use talking back, that would be suicide.

After that little quarrel I was told to wait outside Kirino's room for a good 3 minutes.

"Alright you can come in..." Kirino slowly opened the door and everyone was wearing some kind of pajamas...

Ayase was wearing a blue flowery type; Kanako was wearing one with musical notes... Finally Kirino's pajamas were really plain... It was just a pink pajama and stars were the design...

Well, besides the pajamas, I'm still wondering why I have to watch this seemingly sappy movie. Plus the title doesn't really make me feel comfortable either...

"_So all you said to me was a lie?!"_

"_No Sophia I truly do love you! But I couldn't bring myself to tell you!"_

"_So you lied about staying here?!"_

What... the... hell am I watching?! What is this BS?!

I turned around and saw everybody crying, and Kirino trying to hold it in... I knew it this movie is sappy, cheesy, mushy... I spit on it if I had the chance.

"_And so I never saw Sophia again... After that whole time, nothing changed but my love remains..."_

"Wahhhhhh!" Holy, damn Ayase was crying her eyes out!

"Why Sophia?! Whyyyyyyyyy?!" Kanako too?!

I don't get this movie... heck I don't even know what was going on... I want back that hour and 30 minutes of my life back...

"Kyousuke wasn't that sad?!" Kirino had teary eyes; she was holding it in... I can tell.

"Uhhh... It was okay I guess..."

"Don't you feel anything from that movie?!" Ayase went up to face... Aww dang it her eye sweat is getting in my face!

"Yeah of course I feel something!"

"What?"

"Disgust and remorse..."

*PANG*

She hit me with a frying pan! Wait, where did she get that frying pan from?!

"Ow! Where the hell did you get that?!" I was rubbing my face in pain...

"It's from my 5th birthday; I got this kid cooking set from dad, this is the first time I used it..."

She never used it... so her first time using it was trying to flatten my face... lovely.

"Onii-san, you tougher than I thought you were" Ayase seemed quite impressed, but I on the other hand... meh.

"Thanks" I took a look at my watch and it was already 1:23 P.M., "Hey guys I have to go to bed."

"Oh, alright! Good night Kyousuke!"

"good night onii-san!"

Well everyone said good night except for Kanako who was still in tears.

I got back in my room and lay down on my bed, and thought to myself one of the lines from the movie.

"_Always tell the truth no matter how much it hurts. If the person you love so dearly finds out the hard way, it is seemingly impossible to mend that relationship together... Once you break the glass, it's hard to put the pieces back together..."_

"That was deep..." I placed my hand on my forehead, and I slowly fell asleep...

*creek...*

"Mhmm... what was that?"

I see Ayase sneaking into my room... oh that's it? Back to sleep... Wait! I was about to say something but Ayase covered my mouth... so I just mumbled...

"Wrat you dofing here?" sadly I couldn't speak properly; because normally people wouldn't cover you mouth.

"Stay quiet first" Ayase slowly pushed me down... I do and don't like where this is going. She took her hand off of my mouth and I quietly replied.

"You shouldn't be doing this"

"Doing what?" Ayase's eyebrow rose, "Ohhh, onii-san you pervert..."

She's blushing... wait does that mean?!

Ohhhh crap, Ayase started to unbutton my shirt...

"Stay still..."

*creek...*

Someone else opened the door a little more and it was... Kirino! Oh wait... damn it!

"W-what are you g-guys doing?!" Kirino ran towards us and pushed us apart.

"What am I doing? I'm trying to have some fun!"

"Fun?! In my house? No!" Kirino slammed her hand the blanket... sadly it hit my children!

"_Mudda freakin dang of your Jesus!"_ I was holding my children in pain.

"Onii-san whats wrong?"

"N-nothing!" like hell its nothing!

Kirino looked down and saw what I was holding... she turned bright red.

*SLAP*

"What do you think your doing?!"

Why? Why do these things happen to me? What did I do wrong?!

"Onii-san are you okay?!" Ayase hurriedly picked up my face and started kissing my red cheek.

"Uhh, yeah..."

"Kirino you should be more considerate of you brother!"

"Considerate?! I bet he got a turn on after when you were on top of him!"

Ayase started to turn red and looked away in embarrassment... Damn Kirino you say such words at such a bad time...

"Are you jealous that I'm taking your brother away?" Ayase put on a playful smile and stuck her tongue out.

"W-wha?! No of course not!" Kirino crossed her arms tightly and started to pout.

"Well then... you have no problem with staying with onii-san for a tonight..."

"W-what? Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

Kirino got stoned there; she didn't know what to say.

"Then I have no choice but to sleep here too..." she said it very embarrassingly, ha it was kind of cute!

"Okay!"

"Okay? I don't get a say in this?!"

Ayase and Kirino were both staring me down... I get no say in this after all...

"Wait... then what about Kanako?"

"She's already asleep, and she's a heavy sleeper..."

"That's right, we try to wake her up she ram us down like a bull!"

"Oh I see... very descriptive..."

_~One hour later~_

I can't sleep!

I got Kirino sleeping on my right holding my arm, and I got Ayase on my left holding my other arm! I'm completely immobilized!

*BZZT**BZZT*

Great my phone is ringing... come ooonnn... almost... got... it! Hah!

I flipped my phone upright and looked at the text messages...

_Were going to the meeting at 8:30 A.M. tomorrow! Don't be late! The location is..._

I looked towards Kirino and placed my hand on her head, right when I placed my hand on her head she smiled! She then moved in closer... Is she really asleep? Well as long as shes happy...

_~7:30 A.M.~_

It took me 30 minutes to get out of my bed; I had to make sure they didn't wake up...

"Alright everything is good... cell phone check, wallet check, ok good to go"

I walked through the door and closed the door behind me...

_~Kirino POV (20 minutes earlier)_

Who's moving so much? Eh? Kyousuke? What's he doing so early in the morning? He has no school or club activities...

"Oh dang it... almost there... there we go!" I see Kyousuke getting changed! Cover my eyes!

Oh I can't help but open my eyes!... Wow... he has a pretty built body! Wait what am I saying?!

"Ok good to go!" Kyousuke leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

I look over my shoulder and shake Ayase.

"What's wrong Kirino?" Ayase looks to her left and sees that Kyousuke isn't there, "Where did onii-san go?"

"That's what I want to find out, he just left the room in a hurry."

"Should we go after him?"

"We should!"

We took our sweet time changing, but when we left the room we saw Kyousuke through the kitchen window.

"He didn't leave yet?"

"No..."

"Oh!"

We both saw a nice black limousine stop at my house... and Kyousuke got in. The car drove off and we both were confused.

"Were can't follow him now..." Ayase sighed in frustration, "Why did he get in that car anyway's?"

"I think i know where they're going!"

"Really where?"

"Vexa Records Company, I saw the label on the car."

"So, onii-san is going to a record label?"

Why do I feel so scared right now?"

_~Kyousuke POV (Car)~_

"So, Mr. Kousaka... did you tell your family yet?"

"I told my father and mother..."

"They were fine with it I presume?"

"Yes they were..."

The lady whom was asking me questions gave me a funny look.

"Don't you have a sister as well?"

"Yes, I do"

"You didn't tell her?"

I couldn't answer that question, i felt guilt within my heart... She put her gloved hands on mine...

"You have to tell her... it's better to say it now then let her find out..."

"I-I know..."

_~Vexa Records~_

"Oh hey Kyousuke you made it!" Yoochun waved at me and smiled.

Junsu was sitting right next to him and waved his hand as well, and so did I.

The lady took my hand and told me to sit down next to her.

"Hello Yoochun, Junsu, Kyousuke, it's very nice to meet you all. I am Midori Otohime, vice president of Vexa records."

A man with nice suit came and whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"I'm sorry guys my mother couldn't make it today due to heavy workload..."

"No it's fine" Yoochun waved it off.

"Well then getting down to business..."

_~Kirino POV~_

"This place is huge!"

"I know, it's amazing!"

I began looking around and I found the reception desk.

"Excuse me!"

"Yes ma'am how may I help you?"

"Have you seen a boy named Kousaka Kyousuke?"

The lady began typing on her computer... there was a loud beep sound.

"Ah, yes Kousaka Kyousuke of JYJ... he is currently at a meeting with our VP."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes.. but, who are you exactly?"

"I'm his sister, Kousaka Kirino."

The receptionist turns to Ayase.

"And you?"

"His girlfriend."

"I see, I'll try to contact our VP of the visit."

"No, Lidiya I will take them upstairs..." A tall girl with a very familiar face came in.

"S-Saori?!" I was completely caught off guard!

"Saori-sama do you know these girls?"

"Yup! There my friends!" Saori grabbed mine and Ayase's hands and walked towards the elevator.

"Hey, Saori-san"

"Hm?"

"Why are you here?"

"Aha, very good question!" Saori took out a piece of paper.

This piece of paper... her family owns half of this building?! This girl never fails to impress me...

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Were trying to find Kyousuke..."

"Oh really? I hear he is in a big meeting right now, are you sure?"

"I'm his little sister i have the right to know what he's doing!"

"I see..."

*DING*

We stopped at the 28th floor.

"Here we are!"

I quickly rushed out of the elevator and began running through the halls.

"Kirino wait!" Saori tried to grab me but I was too fast for her.

I kept running and running... I finally saw my brother, sitting on a chair talking with a lady...

I recklessly barged in the room, and heard something i never wanted to hear...

"Kirino-san!"

"Kirino!"

"JYJ members Yoriko(Yoochun), Densuke (Junsu), and Kyousuke (Jaejoong) will leave Japan and debut in Europe for a 4 year span. No other objections included, all parents have agreed to this contract and had been signed officially. Any disagreement with the contract shall be taken up by the VP and President, if not solved it shall be taken to court... Any questions?... I hereby declare JYJ as a official singer group under the label of Vexa, congratulations!"

"Kirino, I..."

The glass has broken...


	7. Critical Emotion

Critical Emotion

I do not own Oreimo, all rights goes to the creator.

"Hmmm... Kousaka-san do you know who that is?"

"A-ah... yeah I do..." My voice is shaking, my body wouldn't stop trembling.

I look into Kirino's eyes... all I could see are the eyes or pain and betrayal. Her lifeless eyes shot me deep within in my heart.

"K-Kyousuke... you didn't tell her?"

All I did was shook my head.

Kirino began to step back with her hands clutching her chest. Before I knew it she started to cry.

I walked towards her and tried to grab her hand but her arm swung back not allowing my grasp.

"Why... didn't you tell me...?" Her voice was trembling.

"K-Kirino you see—!"

*SLAP*

"Answer me!" Her eyes started flowing with tears, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

I was stunned by her actions and couldn't speak at all, everyone on this floor were staring at us. I took a deep breath.

"If I told you... the same exact thing will happen" I placed my hand on my swollen cheek, "You would begin hating me again..."

"So you thought it was a good idea to keep it from me?!"

"Kirino calm down a little bit..." Ayase came and grabbed her shoulder.

Kirino shook her off.

"Oh you're his little sister?" Midori jumped into the conversation.

Kirino ignored everyone but me.

"I know how inappropriate this is given the situation but you three will have to depart in 4 days..." Our soon to become manager told us.

Dude seriously?! You're putting more oil into the fire!

"Did you plan on keeping this from me too?"

Once again... I couldn't answer the question... would I have not tell her?

"I told you about my job offer... why you didn't tell me yours?!"

"Alright that's enough!" I raised my voice without knowing... ad it shocked Kirino that she backed up.

"Ok, ok I get it's my freaking fault I didn't tell you! I was wrong! Being able to tell you all this during your birthday?! Do you have any idea how hard was that for me?! I felt like my heart was tearing up in two!"

"I—" Kirino started flowing... and came up to me quickly.

*SLAP*

She slapped my other cheek once again... and ran off...

I looked down on the floor... I was about to cry as well.

Right behind Kirino Ayase turned around with a glare.

"...We're through..." She quickly turned around and began chasing Kirino.

Saori-san didn't really give me a glare... I guess she knew what I meant. I fell back on my chair holding my other swollen cheek.

"H-hey... you alright?" Densuke (Junsu) came and patted me on the knee, "I guess this would have turned out like this anyway..."

"Hey, Yoriko..." I called him and he faced me, "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

Yoriko (Yoochun) smiled weakly and nodded his head.

As we were leaving Midori-san had a sullen look on her face... she looked real worried about me.

"Saori-san... do you think I did the wrong thing?"

"That's something I can't answer for you Kyousuke-san... if you feel what you did was right... then that's the answer..."

"I don't know if I did the right thing or not... it felt like it would have the same result anyways..." I looked on the floor once again, "Fate play's around with us a lot doesn't it?"

Saori gave a surprised reaction...

The first tear came down my eye... it didn't feel good at all.

_~Yoriko's Mansion~_

"Hey, Kyousuke were here..." Yoriko shook me around a little bit until me eyes opened.

I slowly got up and left the car with the garage door closing.

We took off our shoes near the garage entry door and made our way to the living room.

"Still grand as ever..." I looked around his home, and it never fails to surprise me...

We entered the living room and I saw a young girl around the age of 19 with long brown hair... ah Yoriko's girlfriend. There were two more people as well; one had a kimono dress on while the other was wearing a tuxedo. The woman in the kimono had black hair with a pony tail, and the man had black hair slight combed back.

"Ah! Kyousuke-san it's been a long time since you visited." The lady in the kimono is Yoriko's mother, who happily greeted me.

"It's good to see you healthy Kyou-san" man in the tux is Yoriko's father.

"It's been a long time Kyousuke-senpai!" his girlfriend Risa... and for some reason unknown she calls me senpai... even though I'm younger.

"It's been a long time, Natsume-san, Shiro-san, Risa-san" and scooted over to Yoriko' side and whispered in his ear.

"You got back together with Risa?"

"Y-yeah, somehow..."

"Kyousuke-san we heard about the incident... are you alright?"

"Ahaha... Natsume-san please don't worry about it... its fine..."

She nodded her head slowly... it's obvious that it wasn't okay.

I didn't really eat supper, didn't have an appetite... Well after what happened in the company it's obvious. Instead of eating I quickly took a shower and went to my bedroom...

Well to explain first, I came to Yoriko's a lot when I was kid same with Densuke. We slept here so much Yoriko's parents literally gave us a room for whenever we wanted to stay overnight.

*BZZT**BZZT* My phone was vibrating

"Hello? Ah, Midori-san... yeah I'm fine... huh? O-oh about the break up thing with that girl... no, no I'm fine... Hm? Tomorrow? Yeah I'm free... what time? 12:40... ok got it, see you tomorrow."

_~Kousaka Household (Non-POV)~_

"Kirino?! Come out! You have to eat!" Kirino's father was constantly banging the door yelling at her.

"Just leave me alone..." Kirino gave a weak reply.

"Dear, please give it a rest... she's been through enough already..."

"Damn that son of ours... look what he did now!"

"Dear you can't blame him though..." Kirino's mother spoke softly, "He also told us you know? We could have told her... we are to blame as well..."

As much as they're father wanted to disagree he nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's just leave her alone for awhile ok? Everyone needs time..." she placed her hand on her husbands shoulder, and they both quietly walked away.

In Kirino's room she crunched up on her bed and her head was bent down to her knees. Although very weakly seen, her whole body was shaking.

*BEEP**BEEP*

Kirino's phone began ringing.

She picked it up and on the caller ID was Ayase's name. Kirino hesitated for awhile but picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey... Kirino, how are you feeling?"_

"Not that great..." Kirino's voice was getting weaker as she spoke.

"_Don't think about what happened tonight... okay?"_

"I know... but... things like this are not easy to forget..." Kirino began to get teary but quickly wiped her tears, "What about you? Are you okay?"

"_Hm? Oh... what I said back there huh?"_ same with Ayase, her voice also got weaker, _"Don't worry I'm fine..."_

"But you like him don't you?"

Ayase did not reply back...

"Ayase?"

"_Yes... I do like him..."_

"Then why did you break up with him?"

Once again Ayase stopped and then took a deep breath.

"_Kirino... I would break with any guy who would ever make you sad... including your brother, were like sisters after all..." _

Kirino eyes opened a little wider and smiled a little bit.

"_Besides... that's not the only reason... Kirino you hide your feelings well..."_ Ayase spoke very softly so she couldn't hear her, _"Kirino do you want to hang out tomorrow?"_

"Might as well... maybe shopping will get my mind off things..."

"_Good, we can meet at the train station at around... 10:45 A.M.?"_

"10:45... okay got it! See you tomorrow!"

"_Okay, see you tomorrow, bye!"_

"Bye!"

Ayase ended the call and sunk down on her chair and placed her hand on her forehead like she had a headache.

_~3 day's until departure: Kyousuke POV (10:45 A.M.)_

*RING**RING*

"Lazy boy get up! Lazy boy get up!" what the hell is that damn noise?!

I shot up and realized it was my alarm clock... huh it's still here huh?

"Lazy boy get up!" It's still freaking annoying as hell too, why did I even buy this thing? I

"Lazy boy—" I hit the top of the alarm clock and it finally shut up.

A lightly sighed and got out of bed slowly and proceeded to the washroom.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

"Kyousuke, you in there?"

I was in the midst of brushing my teeth, so I all could do is make a mumbling sound.

"Mmmhhfff..."

"Oh ok, come down when you're done brushing your teeth, breakfast is waiting!"

I took the tooth brush out of my mouth and spit the paste into the sink.

"Thanks!"

A rinsed my mouth and started splashing water in my face... I looked up in the mirror... I didn't like what I was seeing. I was completely disappointed in my behaviour... I'm the older one and yet... *sigh*

"I shouldn't be thinking about this right in the morning..." I began to walk out of the washroom, but I took one more look at the mirror, "She wouldn't forgive that easily anyway..."

I made my to the dining room and everyone was already seated not touching their food at all.

"Were you guys waiting for me?"

"Yeah, it would be rude of us if we started eating before the guest does!"

"Ha... thanks..."

Yoriko pulled out my chair for me and I nodded as a thanks.

"Wow... as always... your breakfast looks like a dinner, but with breakfast foods..." that was a weird thing to say...

"Hahaha! Well actually my mom made this all, because you were here"

"What? No way..."

"Of course, we haven't seen you for such a long time!" Yoriko's mother was slightly blushing, "Were pretty much like family!"

"Family huh?" I began to stare into space.

(Aside) "Mom!"

Yoriko's mother covered her mouth, "I'm sorry about that..."

"No it's fine..." I gave smile, but I could tell no one bought it, "Well now shall we eat?"

We all began taking food off the silver platters but no one really talked, until Yoriko nudged me.

"I heard you're going out with Midori-san now..." he started whispering in my ear.

"Wha-? Where did you hear that?"

"I heard you talking on the phone"

"What the-? What the hell man, don't eavesdrop!"

"Sorry, but when I hear a male name and a female name I get intrigued!"

I just looked at him with disappointment and shook my head. All he did was shrug his shoulders!

"But, seriously are you dating?"

"Dude, we just met yesterday! We barely even spoken...!"

"Hey, hey, that's a win to me..."

Ok this guy is starting to make me pissed.

"Ok, seriously were not dating were just going into a café and have a talk!"

"Sounds like a date to me... damn Kyousuke you bounce back fast..."

What the hell?! Bounce back? What does that even mean?!

Yoriko patted me on the shoulder and gave me a thumbs up, which further enraged me. He whispered in my ear once again.

"But don't you think she's pretty?"

... Now that I think about it, Midori is a quite a beauty she seemed a little bit older than me... but she does look familiar...

"Yeah she's pretty..."

"I know right, I think—" Before Yoriko could continue someone grabbed his shirt from the back... holy crap it was Risa... damn she was steaming!

"What are you talking about Yoriko?!"

"Wha... nothing... I'm just talking to Kyousuke!"

"About what? No, who?!"

"Oh, so you could hear us?"

Risa got up and left the table while dragging Yoriko off upstairs. He had a horrified look.

I couldn't help buy laugh a little bit.

"_Karma~!"_

*BEEP**BEEP*

"Kyousuke-san you're watch is beeping."

"Hm? Oh, thank you!" I clicked the button on side to stop the beeping.

The beeping indicated that it was also time for my da- I mean meeting. I quickly thanked Yoriko's parents for the meal and left the house. As I was leaving I could hear faint noises coming from the top floor... I couldn't tell if it was moaning or screaming, either way I don't want know.

"Oh shoot!" I just remembered that there were no taxi's or train stations nearby so I called Yoriko.

*BEEP**BEEP*

"He...hello?!" Yoriko seemed a little panicky and little out of breath.

"Uhh... It's me Kyousuke... I need to ask you for a favour."

"Mmm... yeah, what's the... favour?"

"Can I borrow one of your cars?"

"Hm? Oh yeah sure... dahhh!"

What the hell?

"Dude, are you alright?"

"Yeah! Don't worry I'm fine! Just go to the garage, bye!" he hung up immediately.

"What the hell was wrong with him? What ever..."

I walked to the garage, and you wouldn't believe how huge it is! Their garage is pretty much the size of my house! Oh well, in we go.

*BZZZZT* the garage door was opening.

I looked at the selection of cars... holy crap they all look expensive!

"Damn... did they buy new cars?" I looked around... they had a Porsche Carrera GT, Corvette ZR1, Hummer H3, and a Lotus Evora.

These cars are damn expensive... I should ask what car I should use.

*BEEP*

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Hello? Ah, Kyousuke-san, what do you need?"

"I'm just wondering if I could borrow a car... but I don't want to get ay scratches on them..."

"Ahahaha, don't worry Kyousuke-san, please go ahead! I'll bring the keys with me... hold on!" Oh... Natsume-san cut the line...

I stood here for a good 10 minutes until the mother came out.

"Did you decide what car your going to use?"

"...Uh I guess the... Evora?"

"Oh, splendid choice!" She handed me the keys and pushed me towards the car, "It has never been used yet, so you'll be the first person!"

"Wait... what?"

"In you go!" she shoved me right in the car and slammed the door shut.

I shrugged it off, and started up the car... dannnggg it has a nice sound! I waved at Natsume-san, and drove off.

"Good luck on your date!"

"Wait... did she say date?" *sigh* Densuke (Junsu), now Yoriko... I'm running out of allies...

Well this car is pretty nice... good handling... hmmm maybe I should buy this car. Oh, I'm here!

I parked my car behind the café, and a lot of people were staring at me, well and the car too. It's expected you don't really see that much British cars here in Japan.

*BEEP**BEEP*

"Wow... this place looks grand for a café." The café was huge! It's 3 times bigger than my house!

I took a deep breath and walked in. A waiter had come up to me.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"I'm here with Midori-san."

"...Ah, okay please follow me."

"Thank you."

"Here you are sir..." The waiter arm's directed me towards the seat, "Please enjoy yourself."

"Thank you very much!"

"Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"No, not really, the car I was driving had a GPS installed."

"I see..."

I started to look around in the café... or should I say restaurant. Everyone here was dressed nicely.

"Are you sure this is a café?"

"Of course."

"Then why does it seem so much like a fancy restaurant?"

"Ohhhh, it's because the restaurant is called the café!"

Whaaaat? Who in the world would name a restaurant a café? What the hell?! I'm discovering new things everyday, and I must say if I discover anymore, my common sense will not be common anymore.

"Oh, really? That's a funny name for a restaurant..."

Midori giggled a little bit.

"Do you want to order?" She handed me the menu and I took it...

Holy mother of my mother! What kind of prices are these?!

"Ahh... I think these are little too expensive for me..." I scratched my nose in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry its fine; my family owns this restaurant too!"

"Hah?" There goes my brain, "You seem to have a lot of things owned by your family..."

"Well it's not all good and fun... we barely get to see each other anyways..." Midori started to look a little bit sad.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry its ok..." She made a hand gesture to indicate its fine.

Well I finally ordered... and I must say they give you a good amount of food!

"Wow... that was pretty good!"

"But you barely ate any of it..." She pointed at my plate and there was still more than half left...

"Haha... I actually ate something before I got here... I didn't know the servings would be this big..."

"Well its ok, you didn't know this was a restaurant... maybe I should have been more specific..."

"_Yes, yes you should have..."_

"Well, onto to the main focus of why were here!"

"Ok"

"That black haired girl... was she actually you're girlfriend?"

When she asked that question I was holding my fork and I paused in that pose.

"Uh... Honestly... I don't even know if we were in a real relationship or not..."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I dated her, because my sister said so..." Well might as well spit out the truth, nothing to lose here, "I did eventually start to like going out with her but... I just didn't feel the same exactly she did..."

"So, you don't like her?"

"I like her... but more as a friend... a friend you hang out with a lot, not a girlfriend, boyfriend thing."

"I see what you mean..." Midori was smiling... I'm not sure what's going through her head, "So to sum it all up... you're single, even when you were dating?"

"Ah..." damn, that's actually a pretty good question.

"Well if what you say is true, that means anyone could have asked you out."

"Haha... but everyone was pretty convinced..."

"Hm... that I can't argue with, you two did look good together."

Wow, I'm actually starting to feel less depressed. She's pretty fun to hang out with. She makes good conversations, and also very sharp in her questions.

"Well, we spent enough time sitting here. Why don't we walk around this area a bit?"

I nodded in agreement, and she called the waiter for the bill.

As we walked out Midori tapped on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just wondering if there is a mall around here."

W-wow... despite the fact that she's totally different from Ayase, and Kirino... she's a shopper. Do girls really like shopping that much?

"Ah... well there's one down a couple blocks"

"O-K, it's decided were going to the mall, and you're driving!"

Huh?

"You didn't bring a car?"

"Nope, my chauffeur drove me here!"

Dang, she has a chauffeur too?

"Wow, not a bad car... did you pay for this?"

"Ah, no, it's actually my friends' car; I just borrowed it for today" I walked to the to the right side of door, and opened it for her.

"Oh, thank you!"

Well we were both going to the mall... I swear everywhere I go I end up in a mall... if not, a shopping district... Hah... oh dang red light...

"Say, Midori-san how old are you?"

"I'm 19 years old... why?"

"Well you actually look like your still in high school..."

"Oh really?! Why thank you!" Ahaha she seemed happy about that compliment...

Wow, Yoriko is right she is pretty...

*BEEP*BEEP*

"What the-?!" I looked behind me and some guy was honking his horn.

"Move man! It's a green light!"

I looked at the light, and it was green... I floored it immediately...

Midori was trying to conceal her laughter, but I could hear her giggling. That was the first time I ever got distracted.

"Well, that was embarrassing..."

Midori continued giggling, until we finally arrived at the mall. We got out of the car, and the mall was huge! It was a size of a football stadium!

"Wow, this is grand!"

"Yeah, they just finished building it here, and during the grand opening I swear there was a million people here"

"Then it has to be fun inside, let's go!" Midori grabbed my hand very quickly... holy crap am I blushing?!

We walked through the mall... it was endless... hallway after hall way. It took us ten minutes to walk through the food court. They even have a brochure of the place, and a map on the inside! It had 16 floors! What the hell?! How is she not tired?!

"Hmm... wow that's really cute! Kyousuke-san look at this!" Midori was pointing at a stuffed bunny.

"You like stuffed animals?"

"Yup, they're sooooo cute!"

Once I took a little look it really was cute... and surprisingly cheap.

"I can get it for you if you want"

"W-what? No, no it's okay"

"Its fine don't worry it's the least I can do..." I headed into the shop and looked for the bunny, "Ah, here it is!"

I picked it up and towards the cashier.

"That will be 800¥ please"

"Alright, here you go" I handed the cashier the money and she smiled happily.

"Is that girl outside you girlfriend?"

Is everybody saying this now?

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you two look good together, I wouldn't be surprised if you two were in a relationship."

"Oh really?" I looked at Midori who was looking around still, "Thank you very much."

"No problem, please come again!"

I walked out of the store and slowly snuck up behind Midori. I took out the bunny I just bought and used its hand to tap on her shoulder. She turned around point blank at the bunny.

"Hello, Midori-san it's me bunny-Chan!" I made a little high voice as a joke.

"Surprise, here you go!" I went back to my original voice after I poked me head out.

"Thank you so much!" Midori-san suddenly hugged me.

"Uh..." I was frazzled; I did not know what to do.

Midori-san began to turn red. I'm guessing she figured out what she was doing.

"Ah! I'm sorry for hugging you out of the blue..." She took a step back with a very shy voice.

"Ah... no it's fine..." There was a little awkward moment between us, but it faded after a few seconds, "ah, I know some where we can go."

I unconsciously grabbed her hand and began walking, I didn't realize it after a few minutes. The funny thing is that we weren't keen on letting go. We pretty much had a blast in there, we got some laughs, and we could hear people talking about us too. Some people were saying quietly "They look great together" or something like that.

"Whew... that was a big rush!" I began wiping the sweat coming from my forehead... I had some much fun I didn't notice my body getting hotter.

"Here, let me help you..." Midori grabbed a handkerchief out of her pocket and begun to wipe my sweat for me...

We were both quiet for a few seconds.

"T-thank you..."

"No, problem..."

"Well we should probably get going then... it's already 8:30"

"Alright!"

We got back in the car and begun to drive off. Slowly we saw a grey cloud approaching us.

"Are those... storm clouds?"

*BOOM*

A loud clap of thunder made our ears ring a little.

"Yup, definitely storm clouds..."

We were still driving down the road with heavy rain hitting the windows; I could barely see a thing. I turned on the radio, and the radio was talking about a huge storm.

"_We have received reports of heavy rainfall, 60 km wind, and thunder... it seems like a hurricane... doesn't Kotaro?"_

"_Yeah it sure is... the government advises that all citizens try to find a safe area to stay until the hurricane subsides..."_

I turned off the radio because it wasn't really giving me a good feeling... I turned around and Midori did not look fazed, but I could see her hands shaking. I grabbed a hold of her hands, and assured her.

Don't worry, we'll be fine..." I smiled at her, and she did as well...

I looked around but the rainfall blocked out my sight, I began driving slowly until we came up across a little beach. As I was driving by, I saw a cave near the cliff.

"Do you think we should go in there?" I pointed at the cave near the cliff, and she nodded.

"I think it would be safer in a cave then in car in the wide open area."

Alright it's decided were heading towards the cave.

We arrived at the cave and the car surprisingly fit through the cave! Very convenient! Luck a chose the smallest car, eh?

We got out of the car and looked outside. The wind wasn't very strong, so I decided to go out and get some branches... if possible.

_~Kousaka Household (Non-POV)_

"What do you mean?" Kyousuke's father was screaming on the phone, "He didn't return?!"

"Honey please, calm down!"

Kirino walked into the dining room and saw her father in rage, and he hung up furiously.

"What did they say?"

"Kyousuke never got back apparently; they said he might be still outside..."

"Dad!'

"Kirino?"

"Did they send someone to find him?"

"They tried, but in this storm, it would be suicide... they said they can't look for them until the storm has passed..." the father clamed down a little bit, but he was mostly concerned.

"_Kyousuke... are you alright?"_

_~Yoriko Household (Non-POV)_

"Hah... Kyousuke's father... still a hot head as always" Yoriko's father walked down the stairs with his wife.

"Well you can't blame him... we would act the same way if it was Yoriko..." Natsume was also very concerned.

"I hope he's alright..."

"Don't worry Yoriko-Chan, Kyousuke is a smart boy..."

"I know but... surviving a hurricane outside needs luck too..."

_~Cave (Kyousuke POV)~_

"AAACCHHHOOO!" was someone talking about me? No...

"Are you alright?" Midori-san came up to me and put a blanket around me.

"Where did you find this?"

"I got it from the car..."

I walked up to the car trunk and opened it. There was quite amount of stuff in here. We got matches, canned foods enough for an entire day, 4 bottles of water, blankets, and oddly enough... you know what I'm not going to say it.

"T-those are..."

"Don't worry about them, we won't use them anyways, haha..." I hope so!

The branches I gather were still wet... ah! Dangerous but it might work! I ran to the entrance of the cave... good the wind hasn't come yet!

I got into the car and parked it again inside, but this time back in first.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, the branches are still wet so I figured with a stronger fire, it light up!"

"I see..."

I placed the branches near the end of the muffler and I started up the car. I lit the match, and threw it near the muffler...

*BBOOMMM*

Holy crap! A huge fire blasted the branches and they were aflame! Sweet...

"I did it!"

"Great idea, but we could hive just used my hair spray..."

"Excuse me?"

"We could have used my hair spray instead of the car... it could have killed you know?"

"Ah... I'll take it into consideration next time..." She could have told me sooner I could have blown my arm off!

Well the wind finally kicked in and we were stuck in here until the storm passes... I looked at Midori-san and she had begun to get sleepy.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah a little bit..."

"Then go to sleep... don't worry I'll be right here..."

"Ok..." she shut her eyes and begun to lean towards my shoulder, "You're surprisingly muscular..."

Oh yeah, u had to take my shirt off... and pants... nothing else. They were drying near the fire.

"Uh... thanks..."

*BOOM*

Another clap of thunder!

"AHHHHHHH" Midori-san jumped and fell on top of me...

"Uh... Ah..." No words came out of my mouth...

Midori grabbed my hands and she was turning bright red... she looked like she was drunk. She leaned in closer... and closer... closer... shit we need those supplies!

_~Kousaka Household (Kirino-POV)_

I could hear the rain, and wind pounding on my window and claps of thunder as well. I grabbed my meruru witch plush and headed towards another room.

I entered Kyousuke's room and looked around. Under his bed I could see textbooks, and worksheets... that's unexpected... I looked under his bed, and found porno books... far less surprising.

I jumped on his bed and I quickly fell asleep... He better be okay, he still haven't finished the game I lent to him.

"a...ni...ki..."

Aha! The most I have ever written, Ahaha... ( yup sounded better in my head...).

Alright so, in this chapter a lot of stuff happens, and some things like making a fire with your car... I don't think it works... if it doesn't work... well what ever, in the anime world anything is possible! I leave to your imagination of the extra supply is! Next chapter is... still working on the title!

Bye biiiiiii!


	8. Departing Tomorrow Part 1

Departing... Tomorrow Part 1

Alright guys... sorry for the loonnnggg wait. Christmas got me distracted. Anyways, this story is coming to its end... but don't worry there are still a few more chapters I have to write. By the way... I know some people... or at least a lot of Oreimo fans, don't like the idea of either Kyou, or Kirino being non-related. Please voice out your opinion before I go into the sibling taboo sequence.

P.S. A sequel will be made! :D

I do not own Oreimo; all rights go to the creator.

_~Next day 10:09 A.M (Tokyo)~_

"In the city, police and fire departments are rushing towards the scene in Tokyo!"

A huge crowd of reporters were running around like ants. Tokyo was damage quite a bit. You could hear sirens from miles away.

"As you can see, many buildings in Tokyo have been damaged quite badly, lucky, the JSDF (Japanese Self-Defense Forces) are helping out!"

_~Kousaka household~_

In the living room, Daisuke was sitting on the couch uncomfortably.

"... It's a total mess around here... and there's still no word from Kyousuke"

Yoshino was in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast.

"Honey don't worry too much about him, he'll be fine..."

"I hope so..." Daisuke looked around the living room, "Where's Kirino?"

"She's still in her room"

"I see."

In Kirino's room, Kirino was on the phone talking with Ayase.

"_Did you manage to contact him yet?"_

"No, I think his cell phone is dead... but I think he'll come up eventually, the army is looking everywhere."

"_There's some good news..."_

"All we can do is hope right now..."

_~Cave(Kyousuke POV)~_

*yawn*

"Hmm..."

I rubbed my eyes as I lifted my body up from the floor.

I began to look around the cave, until my eyes went to the left... I saw Midori-san sleeping to the left of me... Aw how cute... wait...

"Holy crap!" I immediately sprung up like a cat.

Hearing my loud voice, Midori slowly lifted up her body while rubbing her eyes.

"Wha, happen?"

Why is she half naked? Wait... why am I half naked?! Why am I talking to my self?! Whats going on?!

"Kyousuke are you alright?" Midori grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, and begun approaching me.

Please don't tell me I did THAT... Oh god...

Why can't I remember anything?

She was up to my face now.

I turned red quickly and walked back a step.

"Are you okay?"

"W-what m-me? O-oh yeah! T-to-totally fine!"

"You're acting kind of strange...!" Midori started blushing, "Was it because of last night?"

Oh crap... I was right... What should I say?!

"Uh... Last night?" I asked bluntly.

"You don't remember?!" She looked very upset, "It was my..."

"Ah, wait! No need to say anymore!"

"Do you remember now?"

"Uh... y-yeah..."

Whew... close one...

"What position were we doing?"

What the hell?! What kind of question is that?! I didn't know she paid attention to these things...

"Uhh... well I—?" My voice got cut off by a loud whirring sound.

I turned around and saw a bunch of lights flashing in our direction. A bunch of voices were calling out.

"Excuse me? Is anyone in here?! Were the JSDF!"

"The army?" I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness were safe!"

I looked at Midori, she was smiling happily. Good timing too!

"Were in here!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Over there!"

A bunch of soldiers converged, and placed blankets over our shoulders.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, thank you very much!"

The soldiers began leading us out of the cave.

When we walked out, I put my hands over my eyes, as the sun was shining brightly. Outside was a bunch of ambulances.

"Excuse me?" the soldier who was helping me, wanted me attention.

"Yes?"

"We need to know your families phone number, to let them know your safe."

"Ah of course!"

The soldier led me behind the ambulance and I sat down inside. He gave me a pen and I started writing the phone number.

"Thank you very much! We'll notify them as soon as you reach the hospital."

I nodded and the soldier walked away.

I looked towards Midori's side and a female soldier was with her. She's probably asking the same thing.

A paramedic came in front of me.

"Excuse me sir... we need you to lie down on the bed inside."

"Ah, okay..." I did as told and got inside.

Once they closed the door, I heard the ambulance siren, and the truck began moving.

Ah! Aww... man I'm going to get an earful from dad...

I hit my head with my hand as soon as I realized.

_~Kousaka Household~_

*RING**RING*

While the family was eating, they heard the phone.

"I'll get it..." Yoshino got up and picked up the phone.

"_Hello? Is this Kousaka Daisuke?"_

"Ah, no I'm his wife, is there something you need?"

"_Ah yes this is the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, we found your son Kousaka Kyousuke, and he is currently being sent to the Jutendo Hospital."_

"You found him?!"

Upon hearing that, Kirino and Daisuke immediately looked up.

"Yes... Yes!" Yoshino immediately hung up the phone and turned around, "They found him!"

"Really?!" Daisuke stood up quickly, "Were going now!"

Kirino's eyes widened and sighed in relief.

"Kirino let's get going!"

"Y-yeah!"

The family immediately grabbed their coats and ran out the door.

Once they got out a car came up in front.

"Kousaka-dono, please get in the car!" It was Densuke parked outside there house.

"D-Densuke? What are you-?"

"No time to dawdle, come on!"

Like he asked the family got in the car and drove off.

"Densuke how did you know we were going?"

"Midori-san called me on the way to the hospital, and told me to pick up you guys. Yoriko also got the call, but I told him to let me pick you guys up."

"So where is Yoriko right now?"

"He's going to the hospital right now or he's already there."

"I hope he's alright..." Kirino sounded extremely worried.

"Don't worry he'll be fine..."

The car was approaching the hospital.

_~Hospital (Kyousuke POV)~_

"For the last time it's just a col—A-Achoo!"

I'm not feeling too good currently. I have a pretty bad cold when I arrived at the hospital.

"Well it's a pretty bad cold, now lie down!" Yoriko lightly pushed my body back onto the bed, "How do you get yourself in such trouble?"

"It's not like I ask for it... trouble comes to me..."

Yoriko laughed a bit and nodded.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

"Hey, Kyousuke! You in there?!" a familiar came through the door.

The person pushed open the doors.

"M-Mom-?!" Before I could finish she came and gave me a big heart warming hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright..." My mom started to get teary.

"Hmph..." Dad just crossed his arms... typical.

Behind Dad Densuke popped out and approached me.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah I'm fine, I just have a little cold?"

"Cold?"

"Yeah... apparently in the cave I didn't have enough warmth, so over time I got a cold..."

"Ah... sorry..."

"No, it's alright"

While I was talking with Densuke, I saw a girl with brownish hair slowly popping her head out.

"Kirino?"

When I called her name she came out and slowly entered through the door. She had a sullen face, and looked like she was going to cry at any minute.

"Kirino... sorry for worrying you... I-?!"

Kirino suddenly tackled me with her hug.

"OW!"

Her face was burying in my chest and her shoulders were shaking.

*sigh* I began patting her head slowly.

After a few minutes, Kirino calmed down a little bit and sat down near me.

"You're pretty amazing..."

"Hm?"

"To survive in a hurricane that came out of the blue..."

"Well it was probably just luck..."

"As long as you're alive..." Kirino crept closer to me, I didn't really mind.

A placed my hand on her head and started rubbing it softly. Her expression turned lighter after a bit.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Come in!"

The door slid open. Yoriko and Densuke walked in with some flowers.

"Feeling any better?"

"Slightly"

"Well, just don't overdo it okay?"

"Don't worry"

The two nodded and placed their flowers in a vase.

Densuke walked behind Kirino and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kirino, you're dad and mom are waiting for you in the lobby."

"But..."

"Kirino..."

She looked at me.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine... go home and rest."

She was a little hesitant, but nodded in agreement. She got of the seat and walked out the door with Yoriko.

Densuke stayed behind, and sat beside me.

"Whats wrong?"

"Hmm... I've got to tell you something but... don't tell anyone yet all right?"

"O-ok?"

_~Non POV~_

Yoshino was sitting down near the front desk, waiting patiently. Daisuke on the other hand sat with his arms crossed with one finger tapping on his forearm.

The elevator reached the lobby, Yoriko and Kirino got out.

Yoshino and Daisuke got up and walked towards Kirino.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Kirino just nodded.

"Kousaka-dono, Kousaka-san... the car is waiting for you outside"

"Thank you, Yoriko" Yoshino held Kirino's hand and they walked out of the hospital.

Kirino couldn't help but look back at her brothers' room. She eventually looked back at the front and entered the vehicle.

The car drove off, and the hospital was slowly disappearing into the night sky.

_Back in Kyousuke's room_

"That's expected."

"Yeah, with the damages in Tokyo... things are going to slow down..."

I looked out the window, and I could see some wrecked buildings from afar.

"Well... I'm guessing we won't be going anytime soon..."

*VROOM*

The two heard a loud whirring sound.

Densuke went up to the window and saw a bunch of Canadian, American, British, Korean helicopters flying towards the capital.

"The response is pretty fast too..."

_~The next day~_

"You're discharged already? Can you still walk?" my mother came and held my arm.

"Seriously... I didn't break any bones... I was just fatigued..." I sighed a little bit but let her help me walk anyways.

"Whats the story with Midori-san?" Yoriko followed behind us.

"She left before me, apparently the company has its own mini-hospital"

*whistle* "Fancy"

We exited the doors and my mom slowly helped me into the car.

"Watch your head Kyousuke..."

I got in the back seat of the black van, with my mother sitting right beside me.

The van headed straight back to my house.

Standing in front of the gate was my father and Kirino.

The driver got out of the car, and opened the door for us.

"Thank you..." As I said, the driver bowed, got back in his car and left.

"Hmph... glad to see your still alive..."

H-how half-hearted... are you disappointed to see me alive or something?

On the other hand, Kirino was beside my father, and she was fidgeting around with her hands.

I walked up to Kirino and patted me head.

"Glad to see you're doing well..."

Kirino's cheek turned a little red and her head shrunk down a little.

"Okay, Kyousuke, hurry up and go back in... and quickly go to sleep!"

What?!

"I just slept 48 hours straight! I ain't doing another 24!"

"Do it!" My father yelled, and my ears rung quite a bit.

"Alright, alright..." Geez... old man is trying to send me back to the hospital...

I walked into the house and breathed in that fresh 'welcome back home' smell. I proceeded up stairs and went into my room.

"Hmm... nothing moved..." Funny... you've been away for two days and your room seems like paradise...

I laid down on my bad and put my covers over my body.

"Ah... this is what a real bed feels like..." The beds in the hospital are like rocks with blankets...

Ah, I'm falling asleep, closing my eyes... peace and...

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

Noise...

"Ugh..." I got off bed and opened the door.

Much to my surprise, Kirino was at the door and walked straight in.

"Kirino? Is something wrong...?" As I was talking she fell onto my bed, "Uh..."

I looked at her with confusion...

"What?" her tone of voice sounded annoyed.

"Why are you sleeping on my bed?"

"Because I want to... got a problem?"

I scratched my head a little and answered.

"Well... where am I going to sleep?"

"You're bed of course... dumbass"

"But you're in my bed..."

"So?... Are you thinking of some disgusting things again?"

What is with my family? One is disappointed that I'm alive... well I know he's joking, but it still hurts. My mom is worried sick. Now Kirino is treating me like dirt... I'm completely frazzled.

"You know what? I'm going to sleep on the couch downstairs..." I was about to open the door.

*BAM*

Kirino threw my pillow onto the back of my head.

"What was that for?!"

"I'll scoot over a bit..."

It's my bed... why is she telling me what to do?! Oh well... I did as told I got back in my bed.

Our sleeping positions were quite okay I have to admit. Kirino was facing the wall, while I was facing the opposite side... albeit I may fall of the bed when Kirino starts to shuffle around. On the contrary she bang her head on the wall as well! Ah! A win, win!

"A-aniki... are you awake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good..."

All of a sudden I felt two petite arms wrapping around my waist. I turned my head around and saw her quietly sleeping.

*sigh* "Am I some kind of teddy bear? Well, as long as she sleeps..."

_~Next Day 8:00 A.M.~_

*PANG*

"Hmmm...?" I heard some kind of metal object falling on the ground... I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes.

I could make out a girl... around the same height as Kirino... black hair... expensive clothing... Ah now I can see clearly... Hm? Ayase, huh? Holy crap!

"O-Onii-san... what do you think you're doing?"

"Ah... what do you mean...?"

"Nyu..."

I heard some cute noise while feeling a soft, smooth, sensation on my hands... Ohhhh... that cannot be good.

I looked down... my hand was on Kirino's butt...

"W-why are you touching her that way?!"

"Wait, hold on a second!"

"Why is she in your bed?! No... No way! Onii-san you pervert!"

What is she talking about?! Me and Kirino...in... bed? Holy crap!

"No, no, no, no, I didn't do anything to her she slept in my bed!"

"I know I can see that!"

Why is it so hard to explain?!

I was getting so tensed up that my grip tightened.

"Nyu!" Kirino made another high-pitched noise.

Dang... she's so cute...

"Why is your hand still on her moon?!"

What kind of reference is that?! I quickly pulled back and that instantly woke Kirino up.

"Whats going on?"

Kirino got up with one part of her sleeve sliding down, showing her milk smooth skin.

"K-Kirino! You're brother just grabbed your b-b-b-butt!"

"Huh?!" Kirino eyes immediately widened.

Seriously?!

I was bracing myself for impact.

...Hm? I feel nothing... I opened my eyes a little bit.

Kirino held the covers and covered he mouth, while blushing... There's no way she can be that cute!

"K-Kirino?! Are you fine with that?!"

She looked at Ayase, she didn't answer or nod. Her eyes were focused on her, until she shifted her eyes back to me.

No...No way...

"Don't worry Ayase... it was probably just and accident..."

"Accident?! He groped you're butt! You're siblings! That's just wrong!"

Why does she have to use that kind of language?

Ayase rushed up to Kirino and pulled her out of my bed.

"Kirino, were leaving!"

Kirino didn't seem to keen on leaving, but she left the room anyways.

"Bye, aniki..." She had such a sad innocent voice!

I looked at my hand and did a gripping motion... Ugh... I am a sick person... Lucky mom and dad are out, or else my dad will send me to the hospital again... personally...

Well after that little scene, I freshened up and headed downstairs. I could hear the TV news, and as I walked in, Ayase and Kirino were happily talking... well until I came in.

Ayase looked at me with a glare, while Kirino looked away in embarrassment.

"Kirino why are you blushing?! You're his little sister!"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help it!"

I ignored their little conversation, and poured myself a cup of chocolate milk. I gulped down the milk and washed it precisely.

*BEEP**BEEP*

The home phone was ringing. Kirino picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? By any chance is Kyousuke-san there?"_

"Yes he is who's speaking?"

"_Ah, I'm sorry, I'm Midori-san! I believe we met before Kirino-san!"_

"O-oh... you mean the VP of the music label?"

"_Yup, exactly!"_

Kirino looked at me.

"Sorry he's not here, bye..."

Kirino hung up the phone immediately. Why did she do that?

"K-Kirino why did you hang up on her?"

"You were busy..."

"I was washing my cup..."

"Looked busy to me..."

Well at least she's behaving normally again...

*BEEP**BEEP*

"Persistent girl!" Kirino once again picked up the phone, "I told you he's busy!"

"_Uh... hello Kirino? It's Densuke..."_

"Eh?... A-Ah... sorry Densuke-san... I thought you were someone else..."

"_Ahaha... don't worry about it. Can I speak to Kyousuke?"_

"Sure" Kirino gave me the phone, "Its Densuke"

I nodded and took the phone from her hands. She went back and sat on the sofa.

"It's me"

"_Kyousuke, can you meet me at the tsundere café at Akihabara?"_

"...Excuse me?"

"_Can you meet me there?"_

"Yeah I can... but why?"

"_I can't explain right now, just make sure you come! 9:45 alright?!"_

After saying that, he hung up. I looked at the clock in the kitchen at it was already 9:00. I better get going...

I walked out of the kitchen and went back up stairs to my room, to change.

"Alright good to go..." I made my way downstairs.

I decided to say good bye to Ayase and Kirino, so I opened the living room door.

"Hey you two I'm going out for a bit"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Densuke at a... coffee shop..." To be truthful I wasn't really lying... they do sell coffee there!

"Ah, alright, see you later!" Kirino was surprisingly calm... she wasn't asking any questions at all... oh well, easier life for me!

"Bye!" I closed the door and headed out, "Ah, I better hurry!"

*BEEP**BEEP*

"Densuke?"

I flipped open my phone and checked the text... It just said go to the train station... and wait near the entrance.

"Less work for me..."

_~Train Station entrance~_

Well I've been waiting here for a long time now... My head shifted to my right... A black sedan is speeding towards my way!

"What in the hell?!" I didn't have enough time to react!

The black sedan went to a sudden stop. The door opened quickly and a arm reached out and grabbed my shirt!

"Huh?!" It pulled me inside!

*BAM*

"Whoa!" My bottom hit the seat, "Whats the bog ide-?"

When I looked up, it was Midori-san.

"M-Midori?"

"Yes, sorry for being so rough, but I though your sister might be tailing you..."

Well... she isn't wrong...

"It's ok... but... why did you do this?"

"Actually, when I called your house... your sister hung up on me, so I called Densuke to help me out"

"A-ah... sorry about that... my sister is kind of... worried, I'm guessing..."

Midori giggled.

"No worries, I just wanted to talk to you for a while."

"Ah is it about that schedule?"

"Precisely... I'm pretty sure Densuke already told you, but I just came to give you the future plans."

"I see... but was it really necessary to kidnap me?"

"Well we are going to eat anyways..."

She turned a business discussion into a date... she's good...

"By any chance, are we still going to that... certain café?" I gulped a little.

"Why of course! I already booked it!"

What kind of café is this?

We got to our destination at last... Surprisingly, Akihabara looks normal! It's like the hurricane missed this on area!

The driver opened the door for us, and helped Midori out. As for me, I just got out... Ahaha...

"Over here, Kyousuke!"

I noticed Midori's outfit, and immediately blushed. I didn't know she wore such cute clothes today.

"U-um... if you keep staring at me like that... I'll get embarrassed..."

"Oh! Sorry about that... you just look really cute today..."

She immediately turned red at that moment.

"S-so shall we go in?"

She nodded and we both entered the café.

"Hah... where do you want to sit?"

"Uh..."

"To late, come here..."

Luckily for me, I live with Kirino, so this kind of behaviour is normal for me.

The maid came and escorted us to our seats.

"T-thank you..." Midori seemed kind of nervous.

"Yeah, here is the menu" the maid dropped the menus onto the table.

"These maids are surprisingly good at acting..."

We looked through the menu without talking. Its reasonable... after what happened a few nights before...

"K-Kyousuke, a-are you done deciding?"

"M-me? Yeah I am..."

"Really?" Midori raised her hand and a maid came.

The maid did not face us... rather she was leaning on the side of the bench.

"Where does that seem familiar?"

At that instant, the maid but the meruru notebook back into her pocket and quickly pulled out a plain green one.

"I'd like an iced tea, and a Vanilla, Chocolate swirl cake"

The maid nodded.

"Uh... I'd like just an iced coffee please..."

The maid didn't do anything, and walked away.

"T-that was quite odd..."

"Y-yes it was..."

"U-um... Midori-san..."

"Y-yes?"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anybody about you know what..."

The silent maid was approaching are table with the drinks.

"You mean that night?"

The silent maid stopped at our desk, and she put down the iced tea with a little bit of force.

"Y-yeah..."

She put my glass down harder than Midori's...

"That maid seems... angry..."

I nodded in agreement.

As we were discussing things, the same maid came and gave Midori her cake.

"Wow... that looks good..."

"It is! I order it every time I come here"

"You come here a lot?"

"Mostly, but I always come here with my sister"

"Heh... you have a sister?"

"Yup! A twin sister to be exact"

"Wow..."

Midori used her fork and cut the cake. She lifted her fork up and directed towards me.

"Okay Kyousuke say 'ah'"

"E-Excuse me?" Why is she doing this?

"Hurry up!" She started to pout!

"Ok, ok!"

I took a bite of the cake. Midori seemed happy. Mhmm... Wow! The cake is amazing! It has that great balance of vanilla and chocolate, plus the sweetness is just right!"

"It's really good!"

"See? Would you like some more?" Midori once again cut the cake with her fork and directed it to me.

"Ahaha... I can feed myself Midori-san..."

Midori puffed her cheeks a little bit and ate the piece.

I felt some kind of aura around my table... Holy crap the silent maid was staring right at me... What does she want?!

The maid started to walk towards me, with her hands clenched.

Oh god! She's getting closer! She stopped at our table and I closed my eyes.

"You're Hero!"

Huh?

I opened my eyes, and the silent maid perked up. I noticed in her hand that she had a sickness mask on... no wonder I couldn't see her face...

"Excuse me, but... may I have you're autograph?"

I calmed down and smiled.

"Sure!"

The maid gave me her pen and the meruru notebook. I flipped the first page on the notebook. It said my name and I had a giant heart I couldn't help but smile.

As I wrote my signature, a lot of people began coming in.

"Whats your name?"

"A-ah... Miyu... Kagiyama Miyu..."

"I didn't think you could recognize me without make up..."

"If I may say... you look much more handsome without it..."

My head poked up.

"Thank you...?!" I felt some kind of deathly aura.

Midori-san stared right at me with a killing intent.

"Kyousuke, you're not allowed to flirt with the maids here... it's a rule"

I could sense the hostility in her voice... please don't tell me shes a yandere too!

"Miyu-san... check?"

The maid nodded quickly and ran off.

When the check came I was still signing some autographs. After thirty minutes, we eventually left, and the owner gave us a whole vanilla, chocolate swirl cake, as thanks for giving her so much business.

"Wow..." I saw a bunch of people lining up to the café.

"Well, Kyousuke you better come here often now!"

"Y-yeah..."

Hm? I see a familiar man walking in the streets.

"Yoriko?" I saw him walking with a girl wrapped around his arms.

Midori looked in my direction and noticed him too.

"Ah, no way! It's Yoriko! Who's that beside him?"

"Ah, that's Yoriko's girlfriend, Kugimaya Risa"

"Wow, she's sooo pretty!"

We both decided to go hang out with them.

Yoriko noticed us and waved, as did Risa.

"Long time no see Yoriko-san"

"Same here Midori-san"

"Yoriko, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to shop with Risa, although I don't why in Akihabara though..."

Risa glared at Yoriko.

"I'm here to buy the new Hatsune Miku CD!"

"Oh yeah... her..."

You see Yoriko never really liked vocaloids... To him, they're just a bunch of good looking animated characters that sing, not real artists apparently.

"Well since were here why don't we go together?"

"Sure, is that fine with you Risa?"

"Yup!"

We came to a verdict and walked on.

We came across many things... some a little bit perverted, but nonetheless, very interesting.

"Ah, I found the CD!" Risa held up a nicely package CD case with a blue pigtail haired girl on the front.

"So that's her huh?"

"Yup!"

As Yoriko and Risa were at the counter paying for the CD, I went around looking for Midori.

"Midori?"

"Excuse me sir... what is this?"

I noticed Midori... in the eighteen plus section?! Oh, not good!

"U-um... lady that's animated porn... with guys... you like that stuff?"

"Porn? Whats a porn?"

The shop seller jaw dropped.

I quickly came in between.

"I'm so sorry sir!" I bowed and took Midori's hand, "What are you doing? Those sort of things should not be taken out carelessly"

"I'm sorry, but I was really curious..."

"It's alright..."

I took her hand and walked out of the store. Yoriko and Risa were waiting outside patiently.

"What took so long?"

I went up to Yoriko and whispered in his ear.

"O-oh... Ahaha... rookie mistake..."

Midori came up to me.

"Will you tell me what animated porn is?"

I was paralyzed...

"M-Midori... lets not talk about this here alright?"

"Why not?"

"It's not really appropriate..."

"When will you tell me then?" Midori started to pout again... can't resist the cuteness!

"I'll tell you when were going home..."

I took Midori's hand and began walking along side with Yoriko and Risa. Midori pulled my shirt.

"Speaking of going home... I'm staying at your house!"

I stopped in my tracks.

"You're going to what?"

"I'm sleeping over at your house!"

"W-why?"

Midori put on a sad face.

"You see... when I got home, my father yelled at me for not coming home as planned, so I was kicked out of my house for a day..."

What kind of father does she have?! Her and my father will get along perfectly!

"So... can I stay at you're house for the time being?"

"Uhmm..."

"Come on Kyousuke! Let her stay!"

"Yoriko?!"

He put his arm around my shoulder.

"This is you're chance to get more intimate!"

What do you mean get more intimate? Were already got the intimateness we need.

"Alright, you can stay..."

"Yay!" Midori jumped into me.

After the discussion, we went around shopping for a long time. Sadly for Yoriko he had to carry around twelve bags. For me? Nothing! Lucky!

"Wow... it's already six o'clock... we should go home."

Yoriko looked at his watch and nodded.

"Yeah, I should be going too... Do you guys need a ride?"

"No, my driver is picking us up"

"Ah really? Then with that, we'll be going" Yoriko walked off waving back, as well as Risa.

After five minutes, Midori's driver came and picked us up.

"Kyousuke, did you tell you're parents about me staying over?"

"Ah! No... I 'll tell them right now..."

I grabbed my phone and dialed my house number. Ah, someone picked up!

"_Hello? Kousaka Residence"_

"Ah, Kirino?"

"_Kyousuke? Where are you?"_

"I'm coming home right, now, Midori is with me-!" Oh, crap...

"_I see..."_ Kirino's voice got darker.

"C-Can you give the phone to mom?"

Kirino did not answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, Mom is it alright if I have a friend stay over, she's having some trouble with her family."

"_Ah ,a friend? And a GIRL? My oh my! My son is growing up to be a man now!"_

Well this is embarrassing...

"So is it okay?"

"_Yup, it's fine!"_

"Thanks mom, see you later!"

"_Bye, bye!"_

I hung up the phone.

"So?" Midori tilted her head.

"It's all good"

"Yay!"

_~Kousaka Residence~_

"Milady, we are here..." The driver opened the car door to let her out; I myself left the car by myself.

The driver opened the trunk and got out her luggage... three bags the size of my dad...

"Wow... You certainly came prepared..."

"Yes, I suspected you would say yes!"

She really is a cheery person...

I opened the door and the first person I saw was... Kirino... wait Ayase?! Why is she still here?

"Sorry for intruding..." Midori came through the door.

Kirino and Ayase stared at me than towards Midori. Things are going to go well...

"Ah, Kirino-san and... I'm sorry I don't know your name..."

I could see Ayase getting irritated.

"Arigaki... Ayase..." Her voice was trembling.

"Nice to meet you! I'll be staying today for one night!"

"HAH?!" At the same time the both of them screamed.

"Kyousuke..."

"Onii-san..."

Please let me live until tomorrow!

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I hoped you enjoy this one! R&R

I do not own Hatsune Miku! All rights go to the company.


	9. Departing Tomorrow Part 2: Last Farewell

Departing Tomorrow Part Two: Last Farewell

Hi guys, sorry about the really late update. I've been dead tired lately. I apologize sincerely. By the way this is this is the last chapter for this series, but I promise the another one will come out!

P.S. Thanks for all the support guys, I really appreciate it! No words can express how grateful I am!

I do not own Oreimo; all rights go to the creator.

Finally back home and with me right now is Midori. Currently I am getting death glares from... drum roll... Kirino! No surprise, right?

"Why did you bring her here?"

"She has her reasons... besides, you wouldn't believe me if I said them right?"

"Hey, hey, Kirino, there's no need to get hostile..."

Kirino looked displeased; naturally that would be the normal reaction.

"Don't worry Kirino, she won't be here long, she'll be here for just a day or two."

"A lot of things can happen in two days... especially with you living here..."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" I actually know what she means...

"Onii-san... you really are shameless..."

Two minutes... I can't get two minutes with out someone saying I'm a perverted person... I'm definitely home...

The door from the living room opened, and my mom was standing by it.

"Ah, Kyousuke you're home! Oh? Is this Midori?"

"Yes! I'm Otohime Midori, nice to meet you!"

"Ah! I'm Kyousuke's mother, it's very nice to meet you!"

My mother took a glance at Midori and smiled.

"My, my you are very beautiful just like Kyousuke told me"

Hm...?

"Ho?"

"Eh?"

"Mom! I didn't tell you anything!"

Midori blushed heavily and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I know, but I know you were thinking about it" My mother giggled a little bit before continuing on.

"Well you two must be tired from all that shopping. Why don't you two freshen up a bit? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay"

"Kirino, can you take Midori to the bathroom?"

"Eh? Why me?"

"Would you rather have me do it?"

Kirino's eyebrow twitched.

"On second thought I will... don't want you doing anything dirty, or showing anything dirt either..."

What would those dirty things be anyways? I don't have condoms laying on the freaking bathroom floor...

Kirino turned away and went upstairs.

"Midori follow her, she'll show you where you sleep and bathe."

Midori nodded.

"Midori, over here" Ayase beckoned her, and they both walked upstairs.

"Hey, hey, Kyousuke."

"Hm?"

"Isn't that the presidents' daughter of the record company you're in?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Are you two dating?"

...D-dating?

"I guess you could say that..."

"Kyousuke... you sure bounce back fast..."

"Nah?! Hey, mom what was that supposed to mean?"

"...Nothing" she held covered her mouth and giggled while walking back to the living room.

I took a deep breath than breathed out. I made my way back to my room as I heard the shower turning on. She must be taking a bath right now.

As soon as I walked near my bed I hit the covers. Huh? Something smells nice... I smell some tropical fruits... smells familiar too... it smells like the shampoo I use... hold on...

I opened one of my eyes...

"Um... Kyousuke..."

Midori stood over my head, with only a towel on...

"M-M-Midori?! What are you doing here?!"

"You're bathroom ran out of soap, and I couldn't find it..."

"I understand, but why did you come into my room? You could have asked Kirino!"

"Ah! You're right! It's just that you're the first to come to mind..."

Hearing that, I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed...

"Ok, ok, just go back in the bathroom and I'll leave it outside the door, just hurry and go before...?" I felt a tingling sensation... my sister sensors are tingling... and leaned my body to the right...

"Y-Y-You..."

"Y-Yo... Kirino..."

"You freaking pervert!"

*BAM*

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

I got knocked to the ground... I see some ducks flying around...

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Ow... damn that hurt..." I held my right cheek that was red in pain, "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Um... Kirino-san I just came in here to ask where the soap was... there's no need to get violent" Midori sounded very sincere... ah... the only girl who hasn't caused me internal or external pain...

"Then you should have come to me... who knows what this monster would have done to you?" After saying that, Kirino grabbed Midori's hand.

"Go back in the bathroom; I'll get it for you"

"Ah, thank you!" Midori walked away with Kirino, "Bye Kyousuke"

Midori waved and as did I.

*sigh*

I can never get a break... Well I might as well go back for a power nap...

Zzzz...

*tap* *tap*

"Hmm...?" I slowly opened one eye and I saw Ayase standing beside my bed, "A...Ayase? What are you doing in here?"

"Um... Onii-san... I need to talk to you for a while."

"Oh, ok... but make it short, I don't want Kirino bursting in here again."

"Ok..."

I turned on the lights in the room and sat down near my desk.

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

Ayase was fidgeting with her hands a bit before talking.

"Onii-san, are you really going to leave Japan?"

Ah... as expected...

*sigh*

"No need to beat around the bush... You're correct I intend to leave Japan."

"Even knowing that you and Kirino might not see each other?"

"I am fully aware of that..."

Seeing her expression, I know that she's worried about our relationship... Ayase... I'm grateful, but... this is something we need to figure out ourselves...

"Ayase... I know what you're trying to do... to tell you the truth, leaving my family and Kirino behind isn't the easiest thing in the world."

"Then stay here!"

"I can't... I can't..."

"Why?"

"Leaving, is something we all have to experience, not matter what it is... you can't keep on relying on your parents for every little thing."

Man... I did not want to have this talk... but I can't avoid it forever...

"I hate to say it but, Kirino needs to know how to be independent. If I know Kirino can be independent, that's good enough for me, but right know she needs to learn it, and so do I"

"Onii-san..."

"Sorry... I said all this stupid stuff to you... just forget about it."

"Everyone, dinner is ready! Hurry and come down!"

Between me and Ayase, we were completely silent.

"Ayase, we should head down stairs."

Ayase didn't reply, she just nodded her head.

When we left the room, right outside the door was Kirino and Midori.

"...You pervert what were you doing with Ayase in your room?!" Kirino's right arm shot out and attempted to punch me.

Sadly for her, I wasn't in the mood to take a beating. I caught Kirino's punch with my hand, much to her and Ayase's surprise.

"Nah?! You blocked it?!" Kirino was completely shocked by my sudden change in reflexes.

"Kirino, you went over your limit of hitting me today, so no more hitting." I said it very calmly as I left the hallway.

"He seems kind of weird right now...! Did he do something to you Ayase?"

"No, no Kirino we just had a little small talk, that's all!"

"Kirino-san why do you always think Kyousuke is a pervert?"

"Eh? Well that's because he always ends up doing something perverted, and I can't trust him when he's around other girls, you never know what might be going on in his small brain of his!"

I peeked a little bit from behind the wall of the staircase. I over heard what Kirino said about me, but I wasn't really fazed about that. It was Midori's expression that I was focused on. She looked worried for some reason.

_~Living Room~_

I opened the door to the living room, and the first thing that came into sight... Was a table filled with food! It was like a home mini buffet or something.

"Whoa! This is amazing!"

"My, my, thank you!"

"Is this a special occasion or something?"

"I guess you can say that. After all you and Kirino managed to get into bog companies in Japan, and we hadn't had a chance to celebrate."

Heh... We sure do have the greatest parents, I heard even my father was secretly proud of me.

I got into my seat and the door behind me opened.

"WHOA! Awesome!"

I turned around and saw the three girls looking in amazement.

"Mom, did you make all of this?!"

"Correct!"

"Wow, this all looks delicious! I can't believe your mother made of all of this!" Surprisingly Midori was also quite intrigued.

"Ok, come on everyone sit down!"

Everyone took their seats and they began eating.

"Ah, yes! Midori-san."

"Yes?"

"You are the daughter of the record company that my son is in correct?"

"Yes"

Hm... For some reason I don't like where this is going...

"I just like to ask, but when will he be leaving?"

Why would you ask that now?!

At that point Midori placed her eating utensils down. She looked like she didn't want to answer.

"To tell you the truth Kyousuke and the others will be leaving much, much earlier than expected."

"Oh? Where will he be going?"

"Kyousuke and the others will be flying to Europe... tomorrow..."

I turned to Kirino, she stopped eating, and she looked emotionless. Was it really too much of a shock for her?

"Eh?! Tomorrow?! Do the other two know about this?"

"Yes they do... they knew a bit earlier in fact..."

"Then why were we told this last second?"

"Honestly, Kyousuke already knew about this as well, right?"

My parents turned to me, and Kirino turned her eyes towards me as well.

"Is this true Kyousuke? You knew about this?"

"Yes..."

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"Would it matter? I found out about this just yesterday... telling you now or tomorrow it wouldn't change the reaction all of you would have right now."

I'm never going to live this down...

"I'm not hungry any more..." I picked up my dishes and put them in the sink, "It's my turn to clean the dishes today... so tell me when everyone is done."

Ayase turned to Kirino who was staring into the food on her plate.

When I went to my room, Ayase from behind grabbed the back of my collar.

"Onii-san, how could you do that?! How could you not tell Kirino?!"

I forced my body forward and her grip let loose of my shirt, and I turned around.

"Did you hear me down stairs? I heard about this yesterday, today or yesterday or tomorrow, it wouldn't have mattered."

"So you were planning not to tell her at all?!"

Now I'm just getting irritated.

"Then... why don't you tell me what I should've done? Tell her yesterday and have her think about it for the next two days? Maybe tell her today and let her think about for a day? Or even tell her tomorrow which leaves her thinking anyways? All these outcomes are the same... and it's not like I wanted it to turn out like this..."

"But you're going to Europe! Who knows how long that will be?!"

"Then you're telling me to not go, stay here?"

"Whats wrong with that?!"

Why doesn't she get it?! I'm probably going to sound like an asshole, but either way I lose here...

"If I stay here, do you think Kirino will be happy? Or would she think that, because of me I couldn't live my dream?"

"If you put it like that, I don't know what the answer is..."

"If I stay here... what will happen to Yoriko and Densuke? Can I really just run away, and all our hard work would have been for naught?"

"You just sound selfish!"

"Everyone is selfish!"

Ayase was startled by my sudden raise in voice.

"Don't you realize how tough this decision is?! My relationship with my sister finally improved! I spent all my life creating music with my best friends and I finally got a chance in doing what I love... then tell me! What should I do?" I couldn't help but let a few tears slip by... This is probably the first time I had ever cried in front of someone.

_~No POV~_

Standing outside the door of Kyousuke room was Midori, who looked saddened.

"_I can't do this... Kyousuke... I'm sorry..."_

Midori was about to break into tears as well, until someone stepped in front of her.

"K-Kirino-san?"

Like Midori, she looked sorrowful as well.

"Can I talk to you outside for a bit?"

"Huh?"

Outside in the backyard of the Kousaka's house, Kirino and Midori were sitting on the wooden platform eating some ice cream.

"Kirino-san... is this about Kyousuke leaving?"

Right there Kirino twitched, and also upon hearing that her expression became even more painful to watch.

"Yes... I want Kyousuke to go; it's a good chance for him but..."

"But you don't want him to leave you?"

Kirino turned to face Midori.

"How do you-?"

"Kirino-san you are very predictable... I know you love your brother very much, despite you yelling at him a lot. The truth is... you just don't want girls around him, unless it you, right?"

Kirino began turning red.

"N-No of course not! There's no way that's possible!"

"Yes, yes... so dishonest aren't you?"

While Kirino was looking away, Midori went on her phone and began to text someone.

"Kirino..." Midori tapped Kirino's shoulders and gave her a little notebook.

"What's this?"

"It's a rating..."

"For what?"

Midori pointed upwards of the notebook. Kirino's eyes followed, and it widened when she got to it. Midori began giggling.

"No need to be shy, just rate it out of ten, show me, and you can keep the note book."

Kirino nodded and wrote down the rating, and reluctantly showed Midori the note book.

"My, my... hehehe... Kirino, I didn't know that about you..."

"S-shut up! You're the one who told me to write it!"

"Well... at least you were honest with you feelings... albeit only writing down in paper... next time, you should say it in person... right? Kyousuke?"

Kirino turned around immediately and saw Kyousuke red with embarrassment.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

*BAM*

Kyousuke was knocked out cold on the ground, with Kirino's whole face red and steaming.

"Hmm... this didn't work out as I thought it would have..." Midori walked up to Kyousuke positioned him up straight in a sitting position.

"Ow... Kirino you're punches sure have gotten stronger..." After a few minutes when Kyousuke regained consciousness him and Kirino were sitting next to each other.

"I really didn't think you think about me that way... it's touching... yet kind of creepy..."

"S-Shut up! Stop reminding me..."

The two stared into the night sky.

"I'm going to miss this... staring into the stars on a beautiful night like this... and the interactions with everyone here..."

"Me too..."

"_To think... me and Kirino are actually having a nice time together right now... with out any yelling or hitting..."_

"Kirino..."

"?"

"Take out your hand..."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Like she was told Kirino took out her hand. Kyousuke reached in his pocket and placed a piece of paper on her hand.

Kirino opened her eyes and saw the piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"Take a look"

Kirino unfolded the paper, and her eyes completely widened, and she began smiling like crazy.

"T-T-This is... is it even possible?!"

"Yeah, a winner ticket for the ultimate edition one to one scale meruru character set... the only one too."

"H-How did you get this?!"

"Ah! Today when I was shopping with Midori, we ran into the creator of Meruru... she was shopping actually."

"WHAT?! You met her?!

"Yeah, turns out she was a huge fan of mine, and when I told her I had a sister who loved the show, she gave me this ticket. She told me this ticket is hand picked by her, so guess what? You're her pick"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kirino sprung onto me and hugged me tightly.

"Oi, Oi! Not so rough! You're going to choke me out!"

After that event the two headed up back upstairs.

When Kyousuke grabbed his door knob, Kirino pulled on his shirt.

"Whats wrong?"

"Can... Can... Can I sleep in your room?"

Hearing that Kyousuke didn't feel surprised at all, instead he smiled, like he knew she would say that.

"Sure, why not? Maybe you should tell the other two first though, just to clear up any misunderstandings."

"Yes!" Kirino smiled brightly and hurried off to her room.

Kyousuke went into his room and set up a futon on the ground.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in"

Kyousuke was expecting Kirino, but instead Midori stepped in.

"Midori? Is there something you need?"

"Well, Kirino told me about your little sleep over, and I must say, she looked quite happy about it as well."

"Well... I'm sure you know that's she's hiding her pain inside."

"I'm well aware of that. Just remember when you comeback she will be bothering you non-stop."

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually looking forward to that, despite how weird that sounds."

Midori looked at Kyousuke oddly.

"What? Did I say something weird?"

"No, no. Ayase was right, you are a siscon"

Kyousuke flinched upon hearing that remark.

"I'm not a siscon!"

"But Kirino is also a brocon... right?"

Kyousuke, for some reason sighed in relief.

"Then, I should be going back now... See you tomorrow!"

Midori and Kyousuke waved goodbye. When Midori opened the door and stepped out, she turned to her right and smiled.

"Ok, Kirino, he's all yours!"

"W-What do you mean by that?!"

Midori walked behind Kirino and pushed her into Kyousukes room.

"Good night!" Midori closed the door.

The atmosphere in the room was kind of awkward.

"K-K-Kirino, did you hear all of that?"

"I-I didn't hear anything!"

"_Ah... what a horrible liar...if your blushing that much, I know you heard it."_

Kirino looked on the floor.

"Who's that futon for?"

"Me of course, I can't let you sleep on the ground, besides you'd probably kick me off the bed anyways."

"You don't have to sleep on the ground"

"Then where do I sleep?"

"On the bed"

Kyousuke had a confused look on his face.

"Then where do you sleep?"

"On the bed too"

"Then who's sleeping on the ground?"

Kirino's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Geez! Why don't you get it?! We both sleep on the bed!"

Kyousuke mouth opened wide in shock.

"Hey, hey! Don't say it out loud!"

"It's not like it's the first time anyways..."

"Well those times you sneaked into my bed... and then I woke up in the morning and found out... this is total different ball game..."

"Then you don't want me to sleep here?" Kirino looked disappointed, and being the good brother he is, he decided to let this one go.

"No, it's alright we can share the bed together, if that what makes you happy."

Kirino hugged Kyousuke immediately after.

"Thank you!"

At around 11 o'clock the two were sleeping on the bed. Kyousuke was completely knocked out, while Kirino was staring at his sleeping face.

"_This is probably the first time I ever seen his face this close before..."_

Kirino started breath heavily and her cheeks began to turn red. Her face got closer and closer.

"Aniki..." Her lips were an inch away from touching Kyousuke's.

"_This is wrong, this is wrong... but it feels so right..."_

Kyousuke made a sudden movement, and it startled Kirino and she moved head back. She looked disappointed, with the outcome.

"_I was so close too!"_

Kirino looked back at Kyousuke. All of a sudden Kyousuke giggled and let out a small voice.

"Idiot..."

That one word set off Kirino.

"You're the idiot!"

*BAM*

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

_~Next Day Haneda Airport~_

"My, my... I'm so proud yet so sad..."

"There, there, Natsume-san... don't feel bad, Yoriko will be back before you know it!" Kyousuke's mother was trying to comfort Yoriko's mother, while the fathers looked like they didn't give a damn.

"Things are going to get quieter, right?"

"Ah... It's a good break from the chaos, but I'm going to miss it a little"

"Whoa, Daisuke, you've changed a little, did something happen?"

"Yes, many things have happened."

"I see, I see."

"Hey, Kyousuke! We have five minutes before we depart, you need to do anything?" Yoriko pointed at Kirino.

"Thank you"

"No, problem!"

"Kirino!"

"What?"

"Can you come with me for a second?"

Kirino nodded and followed Kyousuke to a photo booth.

"What are you planning?"

"Come on just come in, I don't have much time left either!"

Kirino came into the photo booth.

Kyousuke looking around the choices chose the one photo option, which was also the biggest one as well.

"Are you ready?"

Kirino nodded.

"Oh and by the way... I know what you tried to do last night..."

Kirino turned red immediately.

"Y-You told me you were sleep talking!"

"Well, I wasn't..."

"You stupid brother, I hate you!" Kirino shot out her right arm and attempted to punch Kyousuke.

Kyousuke easily dodged the punch and grabbed her arm.

"Don't misunderstand alright? Ms. Brocon" Kyousuke pressed the photo button, and brought Kirino's face to his is.

The photo was shot, and Kyousuke immediately grabbed the photo from outside.

Kirino's face was in shock and was completely embarrassed.

"_I-I... I... I kissed him?!"_

"Kirino take this..." Kyousuke handed the picture over to Kirino, whom quickly grabbed it.

"W-Why did you do that?!"

"You were about to kiss me last night but you couldn't, so I kissed you here"

"Were siblings! You know that right?!"

"I know, but that didn't stop you from trying to kiss me last night, right?"

Kirino looked down at the picture, and smiled.

"_This is fine...I'm ok with this"_

"_**Flight 266 to London is now boarding, please present your tickets to the flight attendants, thank you!"**_

"Bye, mom, dad! Thanks for taking care of me for all these years!"

"No, no! I'm happy to have such a great son!" Natsume hugged Yoriko tightly.

"Alright, mom don't worry, I'll make sure to visit whenever I can"

Beside Yoriko was Densuke who was on a phone call.

"Ah, mom I'm leaving right now... alright, I'll meet you there"

"Whats wrong?"

"Haha... turns out my sister is flying to London for business from Hokkaido; she'll be arriving the same time as us."

Everyone was saying their good-byes to their families.

"Mom... Dad, I don't know what to say to you..."

"There's no need to say anything, just know that we are very proud of you!" Kyousuke's mother embraced her son, and so did Kyousuke.

"Hmph... you better not disappoint the name Kousaka over there..."

"Ahaha... I'll make sure I won't"

Kyousuke finally turned to Kirino.

"Well then Kirino, I guess this is goodbye, until I come back"

Kirino looked like she was about to cry.

"When you come back... you'll come with me to Akihabara right away, you got that?"

"Yeah! It's a promise!" Kyousuke hugged Kirino, and she returned it.

"Alright, come on guys!"

Everyone's family stood back as they watched the three boys walked into the airplane, and gave there last farewells.

On the airplane, some thing fell out of his pocket.

"Whats this?" Kyousuke unfolded the piece of paper, "This is... from yesterday...heh, thank you, Kirino..."

The note had a question written on that's says:

**How badly do you love your brother?**

That answers is...

**He's the world to me, no one else can compare, and no words can express how I feel. He's the best brother I could have ever asked for!**

"Really... Thank you so much Kirino..."

Thank you everyone for reading this story. I can't believe is finished, but don't worry the next one will be out, so keep an eye out!

The title for the next one is:

Secrets x3: European Style!


End file.
